


Longing For Lethe

by pandorabox82



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione is attacked in her seventh year, only one person can help her heal, and in doing so saves himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I'm moving here from another archive. It took me nine years to finish, and was one of my first long stories that I wrote for public consumption.

She had gone up there to think, yet thinking was the last thing she wanted to do. Sighing, she sat with her back to the window, watching the moonlight gilding everything pale silver. This was the third time this week she'd gone to the Astronomy Tower, to clear her head and to try to figure out where her life was headed. A sudden noise caught her attention.

"I thought I'd find you here, Mublood. By Merlin, you are so predictable. Now, you don't have Potty or the Weasle to help you out, and I plan on having great fun with you."

Hermione gave a small gasp as Draco stepped into the moon's glow. However, that was the last sound she consciously uttered that night. Draco pulled out his wand and stunned Hermione so she couldn't move or speak. As he walked around her prone body, he nonchalantly began to kick her, hard enough to leave bruises, yet not hard enough to cause her to pass out. Tears ran down her face, and when he noticed them, Draco knelt down and licked them off. "The tears of a Mudblood. How strange they'd taste so sweet," he said before he kissed Hermione on the lips. "Ah, yes, this will be fun," his voice shaking her to the core as he began to grope her chest. Faster the tears came, and this just made him laugh.

As he began to pull her robes up, a noise at the door of the tower stopped him. "Draco, Filch is coming!" came a voice from down the stairs. "Shit!" exclaimed Draco, and then his eyes alighted upon the window. Easily lifting Hermione onto the sill of the window, he muttered, "Finite Incantatum" before pushing her out of the highest tower of all of Hogwarts. He then turned and ran, afraid of getting caught.

She was falling fast and couldn't stop herself. She didn't want to die like this, it wasn't fair, she didn't deserve this! She let out a scream of terror before closing her eyes and praying that it would be fast and painless. She passed out from sheer terror a few seconds later, never seeing the man below frantically trying to save her.

He had come out here to forget. 'The waters of Lethe could never erase what I've done from my mind,' he bitterly thought. Hearing the sharp scream on his second circuit of the castle, he looked up to see someone plummeting towards the ground in front of him. He whipped out his wand and began to mutter a spell that would slow her down. 'It's too late, she's too close to the ground, going to fast, I can't save her.' Those thoughts pushed him to say the incantation faster, over and over in a vain attempt to stop her from hitting the ground.

Her body hit the earth with a dull thud. Running over to her, he checked for a pulse. Finding one, he conjured up a stretcher and carefully lifted her onto it. Making it float behind him, he carefully made his way to the infirmary. Setting Hermione down on one of the beds, he ran to Poppy Pomfrey's bedchamber.

"Poppy, wake up! There's been a horrible accident!" he yelled as he pounded on her door.

"Alright, Severus, I'm up! Give me a moment to get dressed," she answered him. Appearing a few moments later, with her hair still disheveled, she asked him what was wrong.

"I think that our Miss Granger has tried to kill herself. I saw her plummeting to the ground and managed to slow her descent, but she still hit the ground pretty hard," he replied to her query.

Together they went into the infirmary and Poppy took over from there. "Pull the curtain closed around her bed so that I can examine her, Severus." He readily complied, and soon Poppy was alone with her patient. She took off Hermione's robes, and saw the mass of bruises that covered her body. "These are fresh - there's no way that this was an attempted suicide," she murmured to herself. As she probed the bruises on Hermione's torso, she saw the poor girl wince. But when she pressed the ones on her legs, there was no reaction. Fearing the worst, Poppy cast a spell over the prone girl that confirmed her worst fears - Hermione had a spinal cord injury. However, things were not as bleak as she had believed, for the injury wasn't permanent. With help, Hermione would walk again. Conjuring up a soft flannel nightgown, she carefully dressed Hermione, and then opened the curtains. Severus looked beside himself with worry, but was careful to conceal that the moment he looked up and saw Poppy emerge.

"How is she?" he asked, he voice tinged with something akin to fear and regret.

"Well, it wasn't an attempted suicide, like you thought. Her body is a mass of bruises that could not have been caused by her fall. She also has a spinal cord injury that has left her temporarily paralised from the waist down. Stay here with her whilst I get Dumbledore." She then hurried from the room.

Pulling up a chair next to her bed, he sat down beside her. Smoothing her hair back, he cursed himself for not seeing her sooner, not being able to help her. He then took her hand in his, not realising he'd just damned himself to loving her.

The side of light was losing the war. Hermione watched from the side of a river as more and more men on white horses were mowed down by men clothed all in black. Suddenly from the ranks of the light there came a man dressed in black armour from head to foot astride a huge white destrier. Tied around his wrist was a red string that floated off into the air towards her. When she looked down at her own wrist, she saw the other end tied firmly in place. She wondered what the symbolism was behind this red string, but all thoughts were pushed aside as she watched the Black Knight mow down combatant after combatant.

"Impressive, isn't he?" a voice asked from out of nowhere, startling her.

"Who are you, and where are you? I don't see anyone around me." Hermione spoke as if to the air itself.

Suddenly, a cloud began to form in front of her. When it had dissipated, Hermione saw standing before her a girl of about seventeen years. This girl had beautiful red hair done up in the weirdest style Hermione had ever seen. The girl's hair was parted down the middle, and on each side of her head, the hair was in a circle with two plaits hanging down. It looked like a bow was formed of her hair. Her eyes were a deep forest green, and Hermione thought they looked older than the rest of the girl. The girl's short green sundress fluttered in the slight breeze, and Hermione could swear that she could make out the barest hinting of gossamer wings on the girl's back when the light struck a certain way.

"Your true love is trying to win your war for you."

"What do you mean, my true love?"

"The Black Knight. In Japanese mythology, it is said that when you dream of one who has the red string attached to both him and you, it is your true love. But he has his own demons to fight, and cannot overcome both without your help."

Indeed, it was as she said. Behind the Black Knight, who was engaged in a sword battle with one from the dark side, there came horrible monsters. Hermione found herself screaming out a warning to this brave soul who was trying to defeat her fears and enemies with no thought of keeping watch over his. He beat back the monsters, who turned and fled, but vowed they would be back. He then turned back to the dark side and continued to fight. This stamina seemed to rouse the other soldiers of light, who rallied under the cry of "The Black Knight, Hermione, and Love!"

Turning back to the girl, Hermione again asked her first question. "Who are you? Are you related to the Weasley's?"

The girl gave a small laugh. "No, I'm no kin to the Weasley's. I am the guardian of this river. It is called Lethe."

"Lethe, that means to forget, right?"

"Something like that, yes. With a taste of these waters, I can have you forget all that has happened to you. But you wouldn't lose only the bad memories, you'd lose all memory of yourself and what you were. You'd still have the raw talent, but would be unable to use it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, my dear, you have three choices to decide from, all with very serious consequences. The first option is to follow my friend Thanatos to the afterlife." A young man on a pale horse appeared, and Hermione gave a small shudder. 'So, death is one of my options,' she thought as Lethe's guardian continued. "Second, you may drink of my waters, and forget everything - from your name to your great magical abilities. And you last option is to go back to the living world whole, with all your memories intact, and face the hardships that await you there."

'Hardships? What could she possibly mean by that? My mind would be intact, she said, if I chose to just go back. Maybe I was horribly disfigured by the fall. I couldn't face everyone having another reason to avoid me. Maybe I will follow Thanatos into the afterlife…"

Lethe's guardian seemed to read her mind, for just after Hermione thought those words, she spoke once more. "I must warn you, my dear, that if you go with my friend Thanatos, your love will follow shortly after. Being unable to deal with this final demon, he will commit suicide and you will never be together. Neither of your souls deserve the afterlife right now - you still have long lives to lead."

Steeling herself to face the world she left, Hermione told the girl - "I choose to go back to my world with my memories intact. Thanatos will not have two souls from my decision here today."

Smiling, the girl waved away Thanatos, who looked pleased at Hermione's choice. Suddenly a cheer arose from the battlefield. The dark side had been vanquished. "They're waiting for you, Hermione."

"Who are?"

"Your friends, and your love," the girl said as she gave Hermione a hug. "Be patient, my dear. Your love, your true love, is someone you'd least expect. He has no idea that he loves you yet, or if he even can love again. The last time he did, the results were disastrous. Gain his trust, earn his respect, and make him your own. Now return to your world and your love. He's been beside you this entire time, cursing himself for being unable to fully help you."

"But who is he?"

"You'll discover that when you awaken." With those words, the cloud again appeared, obscuring the guardian from Hermione's view.

"It's time for me to wake up," she told the air once more. And the air listened.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione failed to show up for breakfast the morning following her attack, Ron and Harry figured she was studying in the library. Though the N.E.W.T.'s were ages away, they knew that she wanted to be prepared for anything the teachers threw at her. When she failed to show up for class, they began to worry. At lunch, they cornered Dumbledore, fully intent on finding out where their friend was. Dumbledore, however was prepared for them.

"Ah, Harry and Ron, just the young men I wanted to see. I'll be taking over Potions classes for a few days, while Professor Snape takes care of a personal problem. As for Miss Granger, she'll be indisposed for a few days. She had a little accident last night in the Astronomy Tower. I ask that you not go and visit her right now, she's still in a coma. Madam Pomfrey does not want her disturbed, at least not until she wakes up."

"But, Professor Dumbledore, what happened to her? It must have been serious if she's in a coma!" exclaimed Ron.

"We will know more when she awakens. Rest assured, she's in good hands, hands I would trust for the most delicate of potions-brewing. Now, boys, I believe you need to eat before our first lesson together begins." With those words, he took his seat at the High Table, and began to eat his lunch. Sensing they would get no further with him, Harry and Ron went to their table, and tried to eat something. However, their brains were mulling over Dumbledore's words.

'I wonder what he meant by stressing the hands he trusted with potions-brewing. He couldn't have meant Snape, could he have?' Harry thought, before pushing that line of thinking from his mind. 'There's no way Snape would help Hermione - she's a Gryffindor, and a "mudblood" to boot.'

'I hope she's okay. What could have caused her coma, though? I'd better owl Mum and let her know. Maybe she can think of some way to help Hermione,' Ron mused as he munched on an apple.

The bell rang, bringing lunch to an end. As Harry and Ron walked to Potions, the foremost thing on their mind was Hermione. Sitting down at their usual worktable, they realised how empty everything sounded without Hermione's constant jabbering. Just then, Malfoy and company walked through the door.

"So, when's the funeral?" he sneered.

"Funeral? Who died?" Ron replied.

"Why that Mudblood's, of course," came the icy reply.

"So, you heard about her accident, did you? Well, she's not dead, Malfoy. She's in a coma. There's a big difference," Harry heatedly countered, noting with triumph the disgust on Malfoy's face. "Looks like you still have someone to rival you in Potions."

Malfoy whipped out his wand, and was preparing to speak when Dumbledore glided into the dungeon. "Good morning class. Professor Snape has some personal issues to deal with, and will be indisposed for the next few days. Mr Malfoy, please put your wand away, you shan't be needing it right now. Anyway, as such I will be taking over the class until he returns." Most students looked relieved at the thought of having a reprieve from Snape, even for a short while. The class ran smoothly, and everyone was surprised that, when the bell rang, Neville's potion was correct.

Up in the infirmary, a silent vigil was under way. That the man undertaking the vigil was so concerned would come as a shock to most people who knew him. Only Dumbledore really understood where the man was coming from. Madam Pomfrey ran a tight ship, and hated the thought of germs invading and upsetting the healing process. Hence, the man had had to end the spell keeping his hair perpetually greasy, returning it to a sleek, soft black. Cleaned up a little, he looked a sight different from his normal self.

On the fifth day, he took up talking to her, even though he had convinced himself that she couldn't hear him, and that she was unlikely to remember anything he said. "All my life, I've had an image to live up to, but I was never "good" enough to fill my father's shoes." As he went on to talk about his early home life, he felt an odd sense of relief. Here, in this young woman lying in a coma, was someone who couldn't judge him for any of his past actions.

"Ah, Severus! How is she doing? Any change today?"

"No, sir, there's no change in her condition today. It's been five days, sir, when will she awaken?"

"In good time, Severus, in good time. Please, let me know when she does wake up. Harry and Ron are quite anxious to see her."

"I will, Albus."

Dumbledore left Severus alone again, with his thoughts and Hermione. "When I came to Hogwarts, I felt I could begin to fit in, somewhere. But no one seemed willing to get to know a kid who knew more curses than was healthy.

"The first time I saw my angel was at the sorting ceremony. I knew I'd be in Slytherin, and when her name was called and I saw her, I wanted her anywhere but Gryffindor. It would have been alright for me to see a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but no Slytherin in their right mind would get caught with a Gryffindor. When I heard the hat call out that hideous name, I knew my chances were not even measurable to be with her.

"I began to watch her, throughout the years we spent at school. Finally, in our fifth year, she approached me, and asked me out. Of course I said yes - I'd been in love with her since I heard her name. Yet love is fickle and cruel, and sometimes ends up to be just a sick joke. James was the star of his house - of that there was no question. I thought I was losing my love to him, turns out I never really had her at all. I didn't realise this until one morning, I went to breakfast early. There they were, snogging at the Gryffindor table. Sirius and Peter noticed me watching them in shock and began to laugh. Soon, all of Gryffindor was laughing at 'silly Snape' who thought that anyone, let alone a Gryffindor, could love him.

"Soon after that, the "Marauders", as they called themselves, pulled their little prank on me. Those two things were the catalyst for a boy on the fence, pushing me over to the waiting circle of Voldemort and his followers. Of course, one of my reasons for going over was power, but it was more than that, I wanted to prove myself worthy, and get revenge in the same hand. However, there was a surprising revelation, I was too weak to stomach what the Death Eaters were doing to Muggles, and the like. It wasn't me, and so, I turned spy for Dumbledore, who gave me sanctuary at Hogwarts. I was too late to save Lily from her fate. Her death might as well have been at my hands, for I could have prevented it. That's why, when I saw you falling, I knew I had to save you. I could not have any more innocent blood on my soul." A single tear, wrangled from deep in his soul, rolled down his cheek, and fell on their clasped hands.

"When I look at you, lying there so still, I'm reminded of an old story about the Princess who slept for a hundred years, waiting for love's first true kiss. Please, return to us, Hermione, and release me from my vigil. I cannot play the gallant prince who can awaken you with kiss. My touch would sully the perfectness that surrounds you. But, I swear this to you - I will stay by your side till you awaken. It is my fault I could not save you from your injury from the fall…" His voice trailed off into his tangled thoughts. 'I know she'll never believe I willing stayed by her side throughout this entire debacle. Dammit! I wish I could have let myself be somewhat nicer to her, to all Gryffindors! But, no, I had an image to live up to - the cruel Potions Master, always walling himself off from others, letting no one inside. Maybe that's why Dumbledore never questioned my vigil. I know it's time I made a change in my life - but I'm so used to being like this that I find it hard to believe I can change.'

A sudden stirring caught his attention, and he released her hand at once. "How long have I been here? Have I missed any important assignments?" she asked, sounding more than a little groggy.

"Of course, academics would be your first thought, Miss Granger. I'm surprised that you didn't ask for your little compatriots." The sound of his voice, cold and cruel, shocked him. He knew she had just come out of a desperate situation, and so tried to temper his voice with his next words. "Hermione, how are you feeling? Shall I ring for Madam Pomfrey?"

She was staring at him, a look of shock written on her features. "Is there a problem, Miss Granger? Have I suddenly sprouted an extra head or something?" he asked, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable under her gaze.

"How long have I been here, and how long have you been by my side?" she questioned, making it sound as if the answers she sought were life and death matters - which in her mind, they were.

"If you insist on being so persistent, Miss Granger, you have been here for five days. As for me, I have been here the same amount of time, watching over you, to make sure that you awoke. And now that you have, I must go and inform Dumbledore of the news. He has a lot of questions for you." With those words, he stood from the chair that had been his abode for the last five days, and began to leave.

"Wait!" Hermione called out to him, trying to get out of bed to thank him. But, she found that she couldn't move or feel her legs. She started to cry, just as Professor Snape was turning to her. "What's wrong with my legs, Professor? Why can't I move them?" she questioned, her eyes revealing the fear she felt.

"Child, everything will be just fine. Madam Pomfrey said is would only be temporary," he reassured her, moving back to her side.

"What if it's not though? What if I can never walk again?" Her voice, tinged with sadness, tore at his soul. For a moment he saw her not as the insufferable Gryffindor know-it-all, but as a young woman who in her fear was willing to let him see her cry. He sat once more in the chair at her bedside, and was stunned when she pulled herself into his arms, burying her face into his chest. He rang the bell on the bedside table, hoping Poppy would hear it, before he closed his arms around the sobbing girl. Poppy walked in to see this touching scene, and couldn't believe her eyes. Here was Severus Snape being nice to a Gryffindor.

"I'll run and get Albus, then. Tell him the good news and all," she said, though it felt as if she were talking to herself. As she looked at them, she thought she saw a string of red on both of their wrists, binding them to each other, but when she blinked, the string had disappeared.

"Alright, Poppy," Severus murmured to her, before she hurried from the room. 'It's so strange, but this slip of a girl seems to have made herself at home in my arms. This will most likely be my only time as a knight in shining armour, so I better make good of it,' he thought.

'It feels so right, to be in his arms like this. Is this Lethe's power, making me feel this way? I feel as if I've found my safe harbour, a shelter in the midst of this storm raging around me, a place where nothing and no one can ever harm me again.' However, that thought triggered Hermione's memories of that horrid night and she began to weep in earnest, her tears dampening Severus' robes.

Dumbledore chose that moment to walk in. Looking at the tableau they presented, he at once recognised the red string. He knew of its significance, and wondered how Fate could have chosen two less likely people to be soul mates. Chuckling to himself at the thought, he decided to interrupt this tender moment.

"Well, it seems as if the Sleeping Beauty has awoken at last. I am very glad you have decided to rejoin us in the world of the living," he told her, as she broke from Severus' arms. Hastily, she wiped at her eyes, drying the last vestiges of her tears. "Now, Hermione, I have a few questions to ask you about your accident. Would you rather Severus stay or leave?"

The words tumbled out of her mouth without her having to think of them. "I'd much prefer it if he stayed. He's been with me this entire time, why should he leave me now?" She looked steadily into Albus' eyes, saw the twinkle there, and knew he knew. Looking pointedly at her wrist, then back at Albus, she saw him give a small nod and felt a blush creep into her cheeks.

His voice, on the next words he spoke, was all business. "Hermione, we know that what happened that night was not an accident, nor was it an attempted suicide. What we do not know is what occurred before you fell, and who did this to you. Care to enlighten us?"

"Well, I had gone up into the Astronomy Tower to think - I like thinking there, my head is so much clearer, anyway, I climbed onto the windowsill to watch the moon when I slipped and fell. So, you see, it was an accident," she said, the words coming out much to fast for Dumbledore to believe.

"Hermione, who are you trying to protect? The consequences of this little stunt will cost that person dearly," Dumbledore smoothly replied.

'I can't tell Dumbledore that it was Draco, Draco would kill me, literally,' she thought, panic appearing in her eyes and face. "I'm telling you, it was an accident," she replied, desperation filling her voice.

"Headmaster, let me try," Severus' silky voice broke in, and Hermione gave him a look of great relief.

"Alright, Severus, try to get something out of her. I must talk with Poppy about the recuperation schedule," Albus replied as he left Hermione's bedside.

When they were alone, Severus looked at her. "Hermione, you can trust me. Tell me what really happened."

"It was like I said, at least a little. I did go up to the Astronomy Tower to think. I had done so for the past few weeks without realising that I had someone watching me. That night, he decided to act. He stunned me, kicked me, and was going to rape me, had not Filch come around. His friend called up the stairs to tell him this, and seeing the window, he lifted me onto the sill, ended the stunning spell, and pushed me out. After that I don't remember much, except for a strange, yet comforting dream I had while I was asleep. I also seem to recall someone trying to stop me from falling."

"But who attacked you? Hermione, we really must know so he can be punished, preferably quite severely," he replied after listening to her words. He was filled with anger over the thought of someone hurting his Miss Granger. 'Now where in bloody Hades did that thought come from?'

Her words interrupted his musings. "I-I can't remember who attacked me, sir. It all happened so fast!" she cried before burying her face back into his robes, tears flowing freely once more.

Somewhat awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her slight frame. 'How odd, she seems to trust me implicitly. Gone is the latent abhorrence of my presence, replaced with some deeper, kinder emotion. The more I think about her situation, the more I crave to be her knight - but what good is a knight who wears black?' He looked down at this girl who'd so invaded his senses, and saw that she'd cried herself to sleep. Easing her body into a prone position, he pulled the blankets up around her, took her hand, and once more took up his vigil.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're here to see Hermione, Madame Pomfrey. Professor Dumbledore told us that she was out of her coma, and could receive visitors," Harry said, with Ron nodding his head behind him.

"Give me a moment, boys, while I see if she wants any visitors." Turning, she went into the infirmary and bustled about for a bit before going to ask Hermione.

'I have the odd habit of walking in on very touching scenes, don't I?' she asked herself when she popped her head into Hermione's curtained section of room. There was Hermione, running her hand through Severus' hair, smiling down on his sleeping form, their clasped hands his pillow. Looking up, Hermione blushed, but Madame Pomfrey ignored it.

"He hasn't had much sleep while I was in my coma, has he?"

"No, my dear. He was too busy making sure you'd be all right."

"Why does he care so much? I'm nothing to him."

"I'll reckon it has a lot to do with Lily, and her treatment of him. I was a year ahead of them, and always found it despicable. But, you really should ask him for the story. Now, then, you have two gentlemen waiting to see you. Shall I send them in?"

"Yes, but could you conceal Sev- I mean Professor Snape before you do? I'm not sure how Harry and Ron would react to his being here."

Poppy performed the charm and went off to fetch the boys. "She's ready to see you now, but only for ten minutes - she's not up to anything longer than that right now." She led the boys to Hermione's bedside and conjured up an hourglass. "This is set for ten minutes and will glow red when time is up. Talk fast!" With those words she left.

"Are you okay, Hermione? Dumbledore told us you'd had an accident, and that you were in a coma, and no one could see you. We've been so worried about you!" Ron bombarded words at her like he was afraid of Madame Pomfrey coming back early.

Hermione gave a gentle laugh. "Don't worry about me, Ron. I've been in good hands since I arrived here! Now, has anything interesting happened in the last five days that I should know about?"

"Well, Professor Snape hasn't been to Potions all week. Dumbledore took over his classes and everything. Some of the other kids are wondering if he died and they're looking for his replacement teacher. I don't think the slimy git has enough niceness in him to die, though. Why would he give me any measure of relief? I mean I did save his life this summer in the final battle between Voldemort and our side!" Harry ranted on for another minute, not noticing the look on Hermione's face growing more and more angry. Ron noticed, however, and began to steer the conversation towards the latest house gossip.

Hermione realised that Ron was trying to get her to calm down, and was grateful for his stories about Divination, and how Trelawney no longer predicted death for Harry, but that she was now onto a love kick. "Two unlikely people will develop a great and abiding love, one from the green and silver, and one from the red and gold," he said, mimicking Trelawney's voice with a bang on accuracy. "Everyone started teasing Harry, saying he was going to fall for Millicent, or worse, Draco! Hermione, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing, Ron. Just lost in a thought, I suppose. I'm glad you came to see me, but could you go now? I'm feeling rather tired…" her voice trailed off, punctuated by a yawn.

"Sure, 'Mione. We'll come back later. Come on, Harry." They left, and Hermione was once again alone with Severus. Poppy peeked in and asked if she needed anything, after ending the concealing charm.

"Yes, could you bring another bed over? I don't think he's going to awaken any time soon, and he should be a mite more comfortable than he is now."

"Well, it is highly unorthodox, however, there's not much the two of you can do now, is there? So, I don't really see any problems with it. Accio, bed!" Summoning another bed to her side, Poppy levitated Severus, pulled the chair out of the way, and pushed the bed close in to Hermione's. Setting Severus softly onto the bed, she began to speak. "Tomorrow, Albus and I shall talk to you about your recovery. As your spinal injury isn't permanent, we have to work to rebuild some things. Though we won't know more until the swelling goes down. Now rest so that you can focus on the task ahead of you." Bustling out of the room, Poppy missed Severus move a little closer to Hermione.

Giving a yawn of exhaustion, Hermione looked down on her love. It felt so weird to call him that, when the week before she couldn't stand him. Sure, she had admired his great knowledge and the way his presence commanded your attention, but now, looking through the eyes of love, she understood so much more. 'The reason for his bitterness lies with Lily. I wonder what their story is?' she thought before drifting into a deep sleep.

Neville had broke his wrist, again - this time, he'd slipped outside and landed hard on his arm. Poppy fixed it quickly and sent him back to his dorms. By this time, she was ready to turn in for the night. However, before she did, she decided to take one last look in on Hermione for the night. She smiled softly at the sight before her. Both Hermione and Severus were fast asleep, and in their sleep had managed to get quite close. Severus had his arm around Hermione's waist, while one of his legs was wrapped around one of hers. She was turned towards him slightly, and had her arms wrapped around him, and her head resting on his shoulder. Both had slight smiles on their faces, and Poppy couldn't stop smiling herself. 'Love always shows through in sleep. I wonder how long it'll take Severus to realise this time love found him - even with all his protestations against it.' Poppy pulled the covers up around the pair, and left the infirmary.

The dream started as it always had. He'd apparated from his room to the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow. Only this time it wasn't Lily in trouble - it was Hermione. She was being chased by two Death Eaters, when she tripped over the root of a tree. The Death Eaters made their way to her, as she struggled to get on her feet once more. It was too late for him to stop what happened next. As he screamed her name, one of the Death Eaters pulled out his wand and whispered the Killing Curse. Once more, he'd been unable to save an innocent life….

He woke up to the feel of a hand smoothing the hair back from his face. "Shh, Severus, I'm okay. I'm right here, with you," she whispered over and over. Lulled by the litany of words, spoken with such softness and love, he fell back asleep. "Don't worry Severus, I won't leave you - you're stuck with me now," she whispered to his sleeping self before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 'If only he could always be so nice- no, then he wouldn't be Severus,' she thought as sleep reclaimed her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the morning when Albus showed up in the infirmary. "How's our patient?" he asked when Poppy opened the door.

Glaring at him for waking her up so early, she answered him with a curt "She's fine," before turning and going to their bedside, gently shaking Hermione awake.

Hermione woke slowly, her eyes opening and closing as she stretched her arms. Disentangling herself from Severus' embrace, she gave Poppy a tired smile. "Is it morning already?"

"Some would call it that. I prefer to call this time Albus' way of torturing me. He knows I cannot abide waking up early. Now, help me wake Severus up."

He woke the moment she shook his shoulder. Looking at where he was, he sat up quickly and pushed himself away from Hermione. Albus walked in about then, not giving the sleeping arrangement a second glance.

"Good morning Severus, Hermione. I trust you both are well?"

"Very well, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione replied, while Severus merely nodded his head.

"Excellent! As you're probably wondering about your injury and how you will be going about getting better, I will have Poppy give you the technical details. When she's finished, I'll be telling you about your treatment. Poppy?"

"Right, Albus. Hermione, when you hit the ground, as close as I can figure, you pinched a nerve, and bruised your spine. That's why you were unable to feel your legs. The bruising should heal in another week or so, and by that time, you should be able to walk again."

"That's where your treatment comes in. Every day, you'll be working with Poppy for an hour, doing exercises to help you get your strength back. After that, I want you to talk with Severus for an hour - until you tell us who the attacker was. I really don't care what you talk about, as long as you do so for an hour, minimum." Severus looked like he was going to protest this proclamation, but he thought better of it.

"What time are you thinking of, Albus?"

"Oh, right after dinner - about 7:00. Does that work?"

"Yes, Professor. That's perfect," Hermione's voice piped in. They looked at her, and she gave a small smile, happy at the way events were going. Albus gave her a small wink, and she understood that he was setting them up to be together.

"Well, since you've decided my fate, I must be off to see what the classes have done in my absence. I suppose I'll see you this evening, Miss Granger?" The wall between his emotions and the world had come up again, and his voice had taken on its hard, glittering tone once more. Standing up, he shook out his robes, gave Hermione a long look, and then swept out of the room.

Hermione gave a small sigh as she watched him leave.

"It's not easy to change your ways in so short a time, child," Poppy said, laying a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I should have known it was too much for him. Well, if he's hell-bent on putting back on his old self, then I'll just have to work harder. He won't know what to do with me." She gave Albus and Poppy a bright smile. "Now, how do I get there tonight? I certainly cannot walk there, for now at least. Are you sure you can't do something?"

"In this case, it would be better if we just let nature take her course. We know you'll be fine, but if we were to use magic, you might not fully heal. Now, until you get back on your feet you'll be staying here. All of your teachers have agreed to bring you any work you have and will miss. I'll be sure to send Severus up here after dinner tonight."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"You're welcome, Hermione. Now, get better soon," he replied before turning and exiting the room. A sharp knock at the door a few minutes later startled Hermione from her thoughts. Poppy bustled into Hermione's enclave a mere matter of seconds later, a bemused Minerva following behind her.

"You have a visitor, dear. Minerva, try to keep short, she's had a rough time."

"I understand, Poppy. Please, leave us alone so we may talk." Minerva turned her face to Poppy, a pleading look on her face.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes."

Turning back to Hermione, Minerva gave a small gasp. "Oh, dear, how are you? I've been so worried."

"I'll be fine, in time. Professor Dumbledore has Madam Pomfrey working on my rehabilitation, and Professor Snape will be talking with me. They can't accept the fact that I can't remember who attacked me."

"Do you want to talk with Severus? I'm sure I can fill in for him, if you'd rather."

Quickly, Hermione replied. "Oh, no! Sev- I mean Professor Snape will be a nice change. Did you know he stayed with me this entire time? Well, at least up until twenty minutes ago."

Another knock at the door caused both women to look toward the entrance of Hermione's enclave. Poppy appeared a short while later, Neville and Ginny trailing her. "You're quite popular this morning, dear. Two more visitors for you."

"I'll be going then, you'll enjoy your friends company a sight more than mine. Take care, dear," Minerva said as she bent and gave Hermione a slight hug. Turning, she said as she exited, "I'll have Harry and Ron bring you some of the work you missed."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

As she left the room, Neville and Ginny brought from behind their backs a bouquet of yellow roses, white lilacs, and a single Calla lily; and a box of Chocolate Frogs.

"You're awake! I thought you'd never get up!" Ginny exclaimed as she set the box of Frogs on the table and flung herself into Hermione's arms. "There's been no one to talk to, with you gone!"

"Oy! What about me, Ginny?" Neville asked.

"You don't count. You're a guy. Certain things are only talked about between girls," Ginny shot back, a smile playing on her lips.

Setting the flowers next to the chocolate, he went to Hermione's other side and placed a friendly kiss on her cheek. "I hope you're feeling better."

"Much, now that my friends have come to see me. I feel so loved," Hermione gently said. "Now, you must get down to breakfast. Eat for me, too, okay?"

"Right Hermione! We'll come back later, okay?"

"Okay. I'll look forward to it." As the pair turned to leave, Hermione called out, "And be nice to Professor Snape! He returns to his classes today!"

Neville gave a small shudder. "Thanks, Hermione, you've just made my day!"

She gave a short trill of laughter. "I try."

The day passed quickly, with Hermione getting visits from most everyone she knew. Even Professor Trelawney was in to see her, which greatly shocked Hermione. However, it was her words with Hermione that shocked the young woman even more.

"I know, you know."

"Know what, Professor?"

"About you and Severus."

"What about Professor Snape and I?"

"That you and he are destined to be. You must tread carefully though, for he has many reasons to flee and deny his love. That would not be good, Fate doesn't like to be thwarted."

"How do you know what Lethe told me?"

"The Sight can be fickle sometimes. Seems I get better results when I try to See happy things. But predicting death is much more fun! It keeps the one who's going to "die" in line more so than telling them to behave."

Hermione stared at Professor Trelawney, trying to comprehend this facet of her she'd never seen. "So, all the doom and gloom was to keep us in line? That's brilliant!"

"I thought you'd agree. Now, dear, I must be off. Remember, keep him close, don't give up on him. He needs you more than he yet realises." She then left, humming to herself.

Poppy bustled back into the section of room Hermione occupied. "Ready for your first round of therapy? Now, this will most likely hurt, as I will be ending the pain-killing spell." As the spell wore off, Hermione first winced, and then cried out as a dull pain invaded her senses. But under the pain was something that filled Hermione with hope. Feeling was there - she could lightly feel Poppy's fingers on the sole of her right foot. She tried to wiggle her toes, but gave a sharp cry as a burst of pain fired its way up her spine.

"Are you okay? What happened, dear?"

"I tried to wiggle my toes, to see if they worked, but there was too much pain," she replied, wiping away the tears that had accompanied the pain. "Will it always be like this?"

"Hopefully, no. That's what I'm here for. Now, let's try bending your leg."

"Albus, did you know who was with Hermione while she was in her coma?"

"Why, yes, Minerva. I asked him to be there until she woke up."

"Did you have a reason for it?"

"Not then. Have you any familiarity with Japanese mythology?"

"No, why?"

"Fascinating stuff, especially their take on how to find true love."

"And what does that have to do with Hermione?"

"While she was in her coma, she became attached to someone."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, and only Hermione has managed to realise it. Her mind wrapped around the idea much sooner than I would have thought. Do you think that yourself and the other professors are up for a bit of a game?"

"Harry, Ron, do you think you could run this up to Hermione before you go down to dinner?"

"Sure, Professor McGonagall," Harry replied as he took the box from her arms. "Oh, this is heavy! What's in here?"

"Just some work for Hermione to catch up on."

They parted to go their separate ways, and Harry and Ron had not gone far when they ran into Professor Sprout.

"Oh, boys, are you running that up to Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall asked us to."

"Good, good. Can I have you run this up to her as well?" she asked as she handed a rather large envelope to Ron.

"Let me guess, more school work for Hermione to do while she's getting better?" Ron drolly asked.

"Why yes, I thought she might be bored up there all day, all alone. Oh, Filius! Over here, the boys are running up our stuff to Hermione! Add yours to the pile."

"Very good! Thank you boys," Professor Flitwick said as he handed a small box to Ron, then followed it with a heavy tome. "She might need this to do some of the things I assigned."

"Sir, the title of this book is in Latin. I'm quite certain that Hermione is not a fluent reader of it. How is she supposed to do her work if she can't read the material?"

"I'm sure she'll find a way. Now, hurry along! It's almost time for dinner, and I heard that Professor Dumbledore has something important to tell the school tonight." The professors made their way towards the Great Hall, with Ron and Harry staring after them.

"How is she supposed to do all this work? I don't remember us getting this much to do," Harry said as they turned and continued on to the infirmary.

"Maybe it's to catch her up and get her ahead of us. Who knows how long Hermione is going to have to stay in the infirmary. It's a wonder we haven't seen Professor Snape so he could pile on the work too."

Trudging up the final set of stairs, Ron hesitantly knocked on the door, while Harry stood behind him, trying to balance all that the three professors had given Hermione to do. It took a moment for Madam Pomfrey to open the door, and when she did, she looked very flustered.

"Yes boys, what is it?"

"We just stopped by to see Hermione before dinner. On the way up, some of her professors gave us some work for her. Is she still receiving visitors?" Harry asked.

"Not right now, I'm sorry but she just got through with her first physical therapy session. She's not really up to it. When you get to the Great Hall, could you tell Albus to amend the times to visit Hermione to after breakfast until about two hours before dinner?"

"No problem, Madam Pomfrey. Is there anything else you need?"

"Not right now, thank you. If you'll just set her things on the table here, I'll be sure to see that she gets them."

Doing so, the boys then turned and left to go to dinner. Once they reached the Great Hall, Ron told Harry, "I'll go up and give Dumbledore the news from Madam Pomfrey." As Harry made his way to their seats, Ron walked up to where the professors were all seated. Coming up to stand by Professor Dumbledore, he waited until the professor was finished speaking with Professor Sprout before telling him about what Madam Pomfrey had said.

"Thank you, Ron. Now run along and get some food," Dumbledore said when Ron had finished.

Ron did so, and dinner progressed normally. Just before dessert, Albus stood and addressed the students. "As by now, I'm sure many of you have heard that Miss Granger is awake. Given this, she is able to receive visitors, as I'm sure many of you found out today. However, Madam Pomfrey has asked that you visist with Miss Granger after breakfast, and that you leave her alone about two hours before dinner. This is to make sure Miss Granger gets enough rest to ensure a speedy recovery. And now - dessert!" Albus once more took his seat. "No, Severus, that doesn't apply to you as well," he stated before Severus could even form the words.

"But, Albus, it sounded like Poppy was quite insistent."

"You're not getting out of this, Severus. Right now, it looks like you're the only one she trusts enough to tell about what happened to her. Minerva tried getting her to talk, but got nowhere. You're our only option."

"All right, Albus. I'll go talk with her now, since I'm not really up for dessert today."

"Thank you, Severus. And remember - one hour, at the very least," Albus replied, a knowing smile on his lips.

Severus stood from the table, and began his solitary trek up to the infirmary. As he passed by the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron heard him muttering about how he had done the deed, and now just wanted to be left alone again. Their eyes followed him as he began his assent up the stairs. When he was out of sight, Ron turned to Harry.

"Wonder what he meant, wanting to be left alone. Where do you think he's off to?"

"Looks like the infirmary. I wonder why, though."

"Maybe Madam Pomfrey needs some potions brewed for her store."

"Why would he be bothered by that, though? He loves to brew potions."

"With Snape, it's hard to tell. C'mon, Harry, let's finish so we can make 'Mione a present."

They both turned back to their desserts, their thoughts a million miles apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus knocked lightly on the infirmary door. 'Maybe if she doesn't hear me, I can just tell Albus that Miss Granger was asleep when I went.' However, Poppy was ready for him to come and opened the door with a smile.

"Good evening, Severus. You can go right in and see her. I must warn you, however, that she's not in the best of moods. She doesn't handle pain very well, and today's session was quite painful."

"Thank you, Poppy," he replied as he glided past her into the infirmary. As he slipped into Hermione's little area, her head popped up from the book she'd been reading. He quickly noticed her puffy, red-rimmed eyes, and the still damp tracks of tears that had run down her face.

"Oh, you came. I'd thought you weren't going to."

"I always keep my promises, Miss Granger."

"I'll remember that, Sir."

"So, what are you reading?"

"I'm trying to translate this passage into English. I hate Latin!"

"What's giving you trouble?"

"This passage right here." She pointed to the paragraph she'd bracketed as she handed him the book.

He took the book from her hands, and sat on the edge of her bed. As he read through the passage, he gave a slight, soft glimmer of a laugh. "Let me guess, this is from Filius, isn't it?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Only he would assign a charm like this. Do you have a piece of parchment, so I can copy it down in English for you?"

She handed him the piece of parchment she'd been writing on, with part of the paragraph translated. "I couldn't get any further than this," she said.

Taking the parchment from her hand, he looked it over, and cocked an eyebrow. "Not bad, Miss Granger. High Latin is very difficult to translate." As he wrote down the paragraph, Hermione pulled out a slim volume, and began to read, watching him write above the top of her book. When he'd finished, he slipped the parchment inside her book and set it on the table by the other things her teachers had brought. "I'll bring some Potions work with me tomorrow that you can work on. What are you reading now?"

"A collection of some of Shakespeare's sonnets. Mum thought I'd enjoy them. Would you read one for me? I've not the voice to read Shakespeare aloud."

"Which one?"

"Sonnet twenty-nine, please," she replied as she handed him the book.

He turned to the twenty-ninth sonnet and began to read. "When in disgrace with Fortune and men's eyes,/I all alone beweep my outcast state,/And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,/And look upon myself and curse my fate,/Wishing me like one more rich in hope,/Featured like him, like him with friends possessed,/Desiring this man's art and that man's scope,/With what I most enjoy contented least,/Yet in these thoughts my self almost despising,/Haply I think on thee, and then my state,/Like to the lark at break of day arising/From sullen earth sings hymns at heaven's gate,/For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings,/That then I scorn to change my state with kings."

"Thank you, Professor. I've always wanted to hear that one read."

He gave her a troubled look before asking, "May I borrow this for the evening?"

"Go ahead. I have all my favorites memorised anway."

"We still have fifteen minutes. Is there anything you wish to discuss?"

Hermione thought for a moment before replying. "Well, there is my Transfiguration assignment."

"What about it?"

"Professor McGonagall wants me to turn that thing in the box into a German Schloss, but I have no idea what a Schloss is, and Madam Pomfrey doesn't speak German so she has no idea either."

"She wants you to turn it into a castle, specifically, a German one."

"Oh, right. I'll see if Harry or Ron can't bring me a book on them tomorrow. Well, since I can't think of anything else to say, I release you for the night. I expect to see you tomorrow, with my book in hand."

"I wouldn't dream of missing it, Miss Granger. Before I go, however, there is one more thing I must ask you. Do you remember anything more about the night of your accident?"

Almost at once, the panicked look filled her eyes. "No, I can't say that I do, Sir."

Deciding to leave it at that, though he knew that she knew more than she was saying, he said, "Then I bid you good evening and I will see you around this time tomorrow as well." He swept from the room, and as soon as he was gone from her, she began to cry.

'I can't tell him the truth. He'd never believe me, at least not right now. Maybe when he trusts me more, maybe then,' she thought as sleep descended upon her, blotting out the world around her.

The next day, right after breakfast, Harry and Ron went to see Hermione. They were soon joined by Neville and Ginny, who'd once more brought flowers. The five sat around talking for an hour about what was going on in school, and getting Hermione caught up on the latest gossip.

"'Mione, did you see Snape last night?"

"Why would you ask, Ron?"

"Well, Harry and I saw him leave dinner early last night, and head for the infirmary. We thought you might have heard something or seen something."

"He was here for a little bit, but left too soon. Ron, Harry, I need a book on German castles. Do you think you could go to the library and find one for me?"

"Sure, 'Mione, we'll bring it tomorrow. What do you need that for, though?"

"McGongall wants me to transfigure whatever is in that box into a German castle. I'm not supposed to open the box until I know what I want it to look like."

Glancing at the time, Ginny exclaimed, "Boys, Professor Snape is not going to be very happy with you! Your Potions class started five minutes ago!" All three looked at her with fear in their eyes.

"Please, say you're joking, Gin!" Ron stammered.

"She's not, look at the time. 'Mione, we have to go now. Ron and I will stop by tomorrow with that book you need." Harry stated. All three trooped out of the room at a fast walk. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and burst out laughing as soon as the boys were out of earshot.

"Did you see the look on Ron's face when Harry told him I wasn't joking?"

"Yes, that was quite funny wasn't it?"

Just then, Madam Pomfrey popped her head in. "Hermione, Professor Trelawney is here again. Should I send her in?"

"Yes, please do." Ginny threw Hermione a questioning glance to which Hermione smiled.

A few moments later, Sibyll Trelawney glided into the room, the scent of lavender and patchouli heavily in the air. "So, did it go well last night?" was the first thing she asked.

"Yes, it went well. We stayed purely on school topics, but I did get him to read Shakespeare to me."

"Really? What did he read?"

"Sonnet twenty-nine. He has a beautiful voice for Shakespeare."

Ginny felt as though she were caught in the middle of a ball toss, watching the ball travel from one set of hands to another, and then back again. Finally unable to take the suspense, she cried, "Who in the world are you two talking about?"

Both Sibyll and Hermione turned their heads to look at her, but it was Hermione who spoke. "Ginny, we were talking about no one special, don't worry about it. Shouldn't you be going as well? You know Professor McGonagall cannot abide tardiness."

"Right, well, I'll see you later, 'Mione. Bye, Professor Trelawney," Ginny replied, giving Hermione a calculating stare before exiting the room.

Hermione let loose the breath she'd been holding in a sigh. "I've got to be more careful. They can't know yet that he comes to see me each night."

"Whyever not, m'dear?"

"Well, because it will most likely scare him away. If Ginny found out, Ron would soon know. From Ron, it'd go to Harry, Lavender, and Parvati. Soon, the whole school would know!"

"The whole school will know. Ron and Harry already suspect something's going on with Severus, and now Ginny's suspicious of you. If you had planned on keeping this a secret, you're at the wrong school. Besides, the entire staff knows. Why do you think you've gotten such weird work while you've been here?"

"You mean, the staff is setting us up?"

"Yes, they're encouraging Fate along. Usually not the best thing to do, yet in this case, it seems to be helping. So, how is your Arithmancy class coming? I used to be quite good at it, but I've gotten a little rusty at it. Been a long while since I used it."

"It's going well, but could you help me out with something?"

"Sure, I'm glad to be of service."

They talked away the better part of the morning, and Hermione finished the first assignment off the stack. Soon, it was noon, and Sibyll was leaving to grab a bite to eat before her class started. The next few hours passed quickly, with Hermione getting short visits from everyone she knew. She even received an owl from Mrs Weasley, wishing her a speedy recovery. All too soon, however, came the time for her therapy.

'If it's anything like yesterday, I shall go mad,' Hermione thought as Madam Pomfrey bustled in.

"Today, we're going to get you on your feet," she said as she levitated Hermione over to her side. Setting her down in a chair, Madam Pomfrey proceeded to conjure up a thick fluffy rug for in case Hermione fell. Taking Hermione's hands in hers, Madam Pomfrey pulled her up so her full weight was on her legs.

The pain, though much, was not so great as it had been yesterday. Tears still stung her eyes, but she was determined to make this work. She managed to take a few steps before getting tired, and accio-ing her chair to her, she sat down.

"Now, now, we can't quit just yet."

"I'm not quitting, I'm resting. There's a difference," Hermione grumbled as she struggled to get back to her feet. Slowly, she took two more steps before the pain overwhelmed her, and she collapsed into a heap on the floor. Poppy levitated her into her bed, deciding it was better to let her rest. She was still unconscious was Severus came that evening.


	6. Chapter 6

"I think I pushed her too hard today, Severus. She's still unconscious, in her room."

"What happened, Poppy?"

"I got her on her feet, and she took a few steps, but it happened too soon, I see that now. Hopefully, tomorrow will go a bit better than today did. When you go in, you can awaken her."

"I'll be sure to, Poppy." Turning from the matron, he glided noiselessly into Hermione's enclave. On her table, he set a book of Potions theories, along with an explanation of what he expected her to do with the book. "Nothing too complicated from me, I actually want to see the results some time this century," he said aloud.

At his voice, Hermione stirred slightly before coming fully awake. Stretching her arms, she smiled at him. "Oh, you're here already."

"Yes, I'm here," he replied while taking a seat in the chair at her bedside.

She looked at the table, filled with all the unfinished work, then back at Severus. Deciding she'd wait on the schoolwork, she asked the first thing that popped into her mind. "Did you know Sibyll when you were in school?" She mentally cursed herself for bringing up a question that dealt with his past.

His answer came almost immediately. "Who didn't know Sibyll? She started school a year after me, and by my seventh year, she'd "predicted" my death seven or eight times. By then, though, I'd figured out her little trick. She really would have made a good Slytherin, but she wasn't devious enough. She's had a few close predictions since beginning her teaching here, but she sticks to death to keep her students in line. Really wish I'd been the one to think of that."

"It is brilliant, isn't it? She's been in to see me a few times, and she can be really nice when she's not focusing on the future."

"In some respects, you remind me of her, Miss Granger. She was just as bright a student as you are, though you are not plagued by the visions as she was."

"What do you mean, not plagued by the visions?"

"As a Seer, she had some graphic visions while in school. Albus figures the severity of them, on a young, untrained Seer, changed her. I mean, she was Seeing some of the worst of what Voldemort was doing, or going to do, and one cannot walk away from that unchanged. That's why she began to predict everyone's death - it was an escape for her, do you see that?"

"Sort of, I guess. But wasn't there anyone to help her?"

"By then, we were all fighting our own personal battles. She kind of got lost in the shuffle. Ask her for her story, she'll readily tell it to you."

"I'll be sure to do that the next time I see her."

"Now, about this Shakespeare guy. Was he a Muggle?"

"Very much so. Did you enjoy the Sonnets?"

"Yes, though it is hard to believe that someone with such extraordinary talent was a mere Muggle."

"I know what you mean. Is there any one sonnet that stuck out to you?"

"Yes, I'd actually like to have you read Sonnet 145."

"But I don't read well aloud."

"I'd still like to hear it by other than my voice."

"All right," she said with a sigh. "Can I see the book, please? I'm not familiar with that sonnet." He slipped the slight volume out of his pocket and handed it to her. She quickly turned to the requested sonnet and scanned it for a moment before she began to read. "Those lips that Love's own hands did make,/Breathed forth the sound that said 'I hate'/To me that languished for her sake./But when she saw my woeful state,/Straight in her heart did mercy come,/Chiding that tongue that ever sweet/Was used in giving gentle doom,/And taught it thus anew to greet:/'I hate' she altered with an end,/That followed it as gentle day/Doth follow night, who like a fiend/From heaven to hell is flown away./'I hate' from hate away she threw,/And saved my life, saying 'not you'."

"I thought you said you didn't read aloud?"

"I haven't since I was a small child. I had a slight lisp, and tried to avoid speaking in front of others for long periods of time. Was it that bad?"

"No, it was perfect, just as I thought it should sound."

She gave him a slight smile before asking him another question. "Why this sonnet? Was it because of what happened between you and Lily?"

The moment that question was asked, Hermione knew she'd done it again. At once, Severus became very distant, drawing into himself, and the cold mask of indifference graced his visage. In a cold, emotionless voice, he spat out, "What do you mean, about what happened between Lily and myself?"

Flustered, she stammered, "Well, Harry, Ron, and I always assumed something happened between Lily and you…"

His voice cut her off before she could complete her thought. "Never assume anything. People have died for their assumptions, Miss Granger. You can tell your friends that tomorrow. Good evening." He turned and strode out of the room, barely catching Hermione's anguished look and the first tears that fell from her eyes. 'Well, you've managed to make the gel cry again. Nicely done, Severus, nicely done,' he thought to himself as he made his way to his rooms.

Poppy entered the room and asked Hermione if she wanted to talk.

"Could you get Professor Trelawney, please?" she asked in a watery voice, her eyes luminous with unshed tears.

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll return with her," Poppy said before leaving the room.

As soon as the matron had left the room, Hermione buried her face in her pillow, and began to sob. Minutes passed, and she felt two people enter her room. She looked up, expecting to find Sibyll and Poppy, but found only Sibyll. "I royally fucked everything up with him," she whispered, before the tears began again.

Sibyll moved to Hermione's side, sat on the bed, and took the shaking girl into her arms. "I'm sure everything will be fine in a few days, dear. What happened, though, to make you feel this way?"

Breaking from the warm embrace, Hermione said, "Well, he'd come for his nightly visit, and we talked about you. He thinks you would have made a good Slytherin, if you'd been more devious. Then we got to Shakespeare, and he asked me to read a sonnet to him. It was about a guy who loved a girl, but she hated him. After seeing how much agony the guy was in though, she amended her statement, saying that while she hated, she didn't hate him. Of course, I thought of Lily and him, and asked him about it. And then the words were out of my mouth, and I knew I'd said the wrong thing. I almost heard the slamming of his emotional door. I think I really hurt him, dredging up memories of a painful past. What if he never forgives me?"

"He will, he just has to trust you more. I know you don't really trust Divination, but do you want me to throw the cards for you? They are slightly more reliable than other methods I teach."

"If you want to, you may. Any help in figuring out where this is going would be helpful." Hermione leaned towards Sibyll and took her hands. "Sibyll, I love him so much," she whispered.

"That's why it hurts so, m'dear. Hold onto love, because it's the only thing worth holding onto, and soon you'll find that you're no longer holding onto love, but that love's holding on to you. He'll come to his senses, just give him time."

"Thanks, Sibyll."

"No problem. I'll come by tomorrow, and we can talk more then, all right?"

"That'd be wonderful."

"Until tomorrow then, m'dear. Get some sleep now, I know how crying tires one out."

Feeling a little foolish, Hermione asked, "Wait! Will you sing me a song before you go? Whenever I was upset, my mother would sing to me before I went to sleep."

Smiling indulgently at the girl, she asked in return, "What would you like to hear?"

"Well, there is this Muggle show called "Me and My Girl", and there's this song in it called, 'Once You…'"

"'Lose Your Heart'. Yes, I've always loved that song!" As she began to sing in a light soprano, Hermione drifted off into a deep sleep. As soon as Sibyll was certain Hermione was asleep, she spoke. "You can come out now, Severus. She's asleep, and won't know you're here."

He took off the Invisibility Cloak, and gave Sibyll a baleful look. "I'll stay the night, watching over her."

"I'd expect as much, Severus. Keep watch, make sure her dreams are pleasant."

"I will Sibyll. What was it she whispered to you?"

"I'm not one to kiss and tell. When she's ready, she'll tell you." With those words, Sibyll turned and left the room.

Severus went over to Hermione's bedside, and took a seat in the chair that Sibyll had so recently vacated. He reached out to take Hermione's hand, but he hesitated and slowly drew his hand back into his lap. 'No, I've hurt her tonight, so I must only be a watchman, nothing else,' he thought.

As the hours slowly ticked by, Severus began to feel himself nodding off. Around one in the morning, sleep claimed him. Soon it was morning, and he came awake slowly, noting that in the night, his hand had become entwined with Hermione's. After carefully extracting himself from her grasp, he quickly conjured up a small black cat plushie and put it in her arms. Then he conjured a perfect cream rose, and left that on her table. He then left her room.

Hermione awoke a short while later, the stuffed cat still in her arms. Looking at it, she wondered who could have given it to her. She then noticed the cream-coloured rose on her table. Picking it up, she breathed in the heady scent. 'Neville and Ginny must have left this before going to Hogsmeade,' she thought. 'Strange, though, his scent is still strong in my room, I'm certain though that he won't return to me. How could he, after what happened yesterday?'

Poppy walked in, carrying Hermione's breakfast tray. "Ready for a quiet day, m'dear?"

"Most assuredly, Madam Pomfrey. Do you mind if we skip my treatments today? I'm still a little worn out from all that happened yesterday," Hermione responded, a tired, wistful look in her eyes.

Taking a look at her, Poppy felt herself soften. "Just for today. You can't afford to lose your progress that you've made so far."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

"I'll just leave this here, then and let you have some peace," Poppy said as she set the tray on Hermione's table. She then turned and left the room.

After she'd finished eating, Hermione pulled the first book on the pile into her lap. Opening it, she realised that it was her Potions assignment. Quickly she read over the instructions Severus had left for her. 'I want at least 2½ feet of parchment on practically administrating one of these Potions theories in the classroom.' She looked through the book and decided on a theory, which in all reality would be quite simple to administer to their class, given necessary time to develop it. She began to write out her essay, pausing when she wrote the word mercy on the parchment. "Mercy. That's how I can tell him I'm sorry. I hope I still have it memorised!" Going over the passage of Shakespeare in her head, she discovered she still knew it. She finished her Potions essay at five feet, eight inches and closed it in the book, setting it on the 'done' pile.

Her stomach growled, just as Madam Pomfrey brought her lunch. "Madam Pomfrey, can you see if Sibyll is around? She said she was going to stop by some time today, but I have some really good news for her, and would like to see her now." She smiled at Poppy, happiness once more in her face.

"I'll go and get her. Hurry and eat, I shan't be gone long."

Just as Hermione was finishing the light lunch she had been brought, Poppy returned with Sibyll. Looking up, Hermione gave her a bright smile.

"That's my girl! I take it you figured out how to get him to forgive you?"

"Oh, Sibyll, I think it will work, as long as he come to me tonight."

"I'm sure that he will come. So, what is it that you plan on doing?"

"Well, last night, the sonnet he had me read had the word 'mercy' in it. Then, today, while I was writing my Potions essay, I once more used that word. There's this speech in Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice that talks about mercy and forgiveness. Severus seems really taken with Shakespeare, and I believe I can reach him through this."

"Very good, you've found his interests, and are using it to help you. I remember in school, he hated anything to do with silly romantic ideas, even when he and Lily were together."

"Sibyll, what were you like in school?"

"What makes you ask, dear?"

"Well, Severus said you and I were a lot alike, only I was never, how'd he say it? Oh, yes, plagued by the visions as you were. Were things really that horrible for you?"

"Well, no one realised I was a Seer until I was about seven, when I predicted the death of the boy who lived next door. Not long after that, I began to see visions not unlike those Harry had. By the time I'd entered Hogwarts, I had a thirst for knowledge, to try and find a way to stop the visions. The previous professor said I shouldn't neglect my gift, that I should hone it, perfect it. I never had a choice in classes - I was signed up for Divinations the moment I entered Hogwarts."

"But what if you wanted something different for yourself?"

"There was never any choice. True Seers are rare, and so they must be trained. The only fun I had was in 'predicting' the deaths of others. Only Severus ever really understood my reasons in doing it. My seventh year, I was offered the position of Divinations professor. Seemed as if the old termagant had Seen her death, and wanted to spend what little time that remained with her family. I gladly accepted, Hogwarts had become my safe haven."

"How did you and Professor McGonagall get to be on such bad terms?"

"My little joke backfired on me. She was never a believer in my branch of magic. After all, with each decision we make the future changes. While I normally stuck to the other students, one day during Transfigurations, I got a particularly clear vision involving Minerva. I told her of my vision, and she said in a voice loud enough for every student in the class to hear, 'We've more important studies than your little fantasies. Sit down Sibyll.' After class, she called me up to her desk, and informed me of the accuracy of my vision. After that, I had to fight for my grades in that class. Seems she thought I was being funny at her expense, but I would never do that to someone I respected. We never spoke of the vision again, but to this day, the most we've been is civil to one another."

"Did you know Lily well? Madam Pomfrey didn't seem overly fond of her for some reason."

"Small wonder. I was there the day Severus found out about Lily and James. One could hear his heart breaking, if one had been listening. Most preferred to point and laugh. I saw him throw a desperate glance to Dumbledore before turning and running from the room. I rose from the table I'd been sitting at, fixed the two with a most haughty look, and followed after Severus. I found him in an alcove, trying not to cry or hit something. I convinced him to come back to breakfast, and once we'd entered the Great Hall together, I wrapped my arm around his waist and gave anyone who even dared to smirk a death glare. He sat at my table that morning, and I tried to keep our conversation on things that wouldn't remind him of the betrayal.

"A few nights later, I woke from my sleep with a start. I had had a most disturbing dream, and somehow knew that Severus was in trouble. I never knew how much until he returned to us from the clutches of that monster. You, my dear, have the power to change his bitterness about his past, though I doubt he'd be any less snarky."

"You mean he and Lily were together?"

"Yes, and she treated him exactly like every other person who has ever really mattered in his life, even Dumbledore, has treated him, like he was expendable. That's one thing you must never do, be casual with his heart. Though most don't care to think he has one beating in his chest, his is a rare heart, one easily bruised, so he has built a wall between himself and the rest of the world. I doubt if even your love will break down that wall, however, in time, he'll let you in."

"Sibyll, did you ever fall in love?"

"Yes, once a long time ago. But he…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but you have a visitor, Hermione," Madam Pomfrey stated as she poked her head in. "Sibyll, it's almost time for dinner. You two have talked away the afternoon!"

"Who's here to see me, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Ginny Weasley. Should I send her in?"

"Yes, just give me a moment to say good-bye to Sibyll." Madam Pomfrey nodded and exited, leaving the women alone once more. "When you come back, I want to hear about you love, and what happened."

"All right, since you want to know. I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon, and you can tell me all that went on between you and him." She got up from her chair and left the room as Poppy ushered Ginny in.

As soon as Poppy left, Ginny began to speak. "I want to know who comes to see you after dinner. Why are you keeping it a secret from us?"

"I have to right now, Ginny. He's not exactly comfortable with these visits, and if my friends knew, he'd be mortified."

"Just tell me it's not Draco, 'Mione. I can see you with anyone but him."

"Don't worry, Gin. It could never be Draco." She let her gaze wander around the room, finally coming to rest on the cream rose. "I wanted to thank you and Neville for the gift you left this morning."

"What gift? I don't remember Neville mentioning getting anything for you today. What was it that was left?"

"That rose over there, and a stuffed cat. I just assumed it was you and Neville, because you've brought gifts before."

"I'm sorry, I'd love to say that one of us brought it, but I don't remember Neville mentioning it, and we left right away this morning. Unless Neville's taken to getting up early, I doubt he left it here himself. Maybe your visitor left it here for you."

A small smile softened Hermione's face. "Maybe he did. I would really like it if he did. Maybe that would mean he wasn't as mad at me as I thought." Just then, Madam Pomfrey popped in, carrying two trays of food.

"There's not really enough time for Ginny to get down to dinner, so I thought she could eat with you," she said as she set the trays down on the table piled with Hermione's books.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." As they dug into the food, Hermione suddenly remembered that Harry and Ron had never brought her the book she needed. Through a mouthful of food, she asked, "Ginny, could you remember to prod Ron and Harry to find me at least a picture of a German castle? I really want to get some of this work finished before I'm thirty!"

"I'll make sure they get one to you. Sometimes boys have no brains."

"I'll agree to that, but add that it goes both ways." Hermione finished up her dinner in silence, and after a few futile attempts to get her drawn into a conversation, Ginny gave up and also ate silently. As their dessert found its way into their stomachs, Hermione hears the door to the infirmary open.

"Thank you for coming Professor Snape. I need a new batch of that Fever Potion, I've had quite a few cases lately, and some more cough syrup would be nice. Come with me." The sound of her voice moved away from Ginny and Hermione, and Hermione gave a small sigh of relief.

"I'd better leave, Hermione. I don't want Professor Snape to catch me here. I am going against Dumbledore's orders about your visiting hours." Ginny stood, and took both trays with her as she left.


	7. Chapter 7

A few seconds later, Poppy came into her room. "He's here. Should I send him in?"

"Yes, please. I have to face him." Poppy left the room, and Hermione heard her speaking to Severus in a tone too low to make out what was being said. Moments later, Severus came in, looking rather uncomfortable. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but Hermione was faster. "Before you say anything, listen to me. Shakespeare had some great things to say about mercy and forgiveness. This is from "The Merchant of Venice", and is what I consider to be the finest speech of any of his female characters. 'The quality of mercy is not strained;/It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven/Upon the place beneath. It is twice blest;/It blesseth him that gives and him that takes./'Tis mightiest in the mightiest; it becomes/The thronèd monarch better than his crown./His scepter shows the force of temporal power,/The attribute to awe and majesty,/Wherein doth sit the dread and fear of kings;/But mercy is above this sceptered sway;/It is enthronèd in the hearts of kings,/It is an attribute to God himself,/And earthly power doth then show likest God's/When mercy seasons justice. Therefore, Jew,/Thou justice be thy plea, consider this,/That in the course of justice, none of us/Should see salvation: we do pray for mercy;/And that same prayer should teach us all to render/The deeds of mercy. I have spoke thus much/To mitigate the justice of thy plea'." By the time she'd finished her speech, silent tears were running down her face. "I know I spoke out of turn yesterday, it seems to be a habit of mine. It's just that I've heard the rumors of just how cruel she was towards you, and I wanted to know if it was true, if someone could really be that heartless."

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger, people can be that heartless, and this world is a cruel place. The sooner one realises that, the safer from harm they are. Love is merely an illusion."

"But it doesn't have to be that way. Love is a spectacular, wonderful feeling. And maybe Lily was just in your life so that you would know what true love really looks like when you met her."

"You truly believe in love?"

"Yes, it is what sustains us when things seem their darkest. It's what saved Harry as a baby, and what Ginny's found with Neville. And I'm certain Sybill loves you as a friend."

"But she could never love me the way that she loved Gil. He's still the one she pines for."

"There may be a reason for that. I finished the Potions essay. Would you read it, please, before I officially hand it in? I believe that there may be some places that need work." She handed him her essay, and then pulled out a dog-eared copy of 'Henry V'. As she read the familiar story, she paused to look at him every now and again. 'This could become very comfortable. He grading papers, while I read before the fire.' Once, he caught her peeking at him, and he held her gaze for a moment longer than was necessary.

Finally, he'd finished looking over her essay. Handing it back to her, he regarded her inquisitive face for a few moments, before speaking. "As soon as you are back in class, I shall expect that you teach this to your peers. It is very well thought out, and I agree with you that it could easily be taught to your class."

"Are you sure you want me to lead your class, Sir?"

"Of course, it will be good practise for you." Looking at his pocket watch, he realised that it had gotten quite late. "I shall retire now, Miss Granger. Have pleasant dreams of whomever it is you love."

"The same for you, Sir. Good evening." He walked out of her room and she pulled her cat plushie close to her as she settled down to sleep, a smile on her lips.

à à à à à à

The next day, Harry and Ron came trooping in, carrying a book and a large, wrapped box. Setting the box on the edge of Hermione's bed, Ron then sat down, while Harry presented the book to her. "Sorry we forgot about your book, Hermione. It just slipped our minds."

"Thanks for telling Ginny, though. Now, put the book away, and open this." He presented Hermione with the box, which was quite heavy. Setting it carefully on her lap, she methodically took the paper off, not once tearing it. She slit the tape that held it closed with her nail and watched as the sides of the box fell away, revealing a large amount of candy – mostly Chocolate Frogs- and what appeared to be a snow globe.

"Thanks, what is it?"

"Trelawney showed us how to make it," Ron said. "It shows who your true love is when you shake it. Or, at least, it's supposed to. Never did manage to get the ruddy thing to work right. It always showed me with Mum, which is just plain wrong. But it's pretty to look at, and I thought you'd like it."

"It is quite beautiful, thank you. But why would Trelawney teach your class something like this?"

"Oh, she didn't. Harry and I were talking about making you something while we were in class, and er, well, she kind of caught us, and said that for detention, we could make that. I still don't know what went wrong. I repeated the spell Trelawney told me word for word. Go ahead and try it, 'Mione."

"But, Ron, if you said that it doesn't work, why bother?"

"Go on, it's fun. Who knows, maybe you'll be paired with Millicent!"

"Fine, Ron, but don't be surprised if it fails." Picking up the globe, she gave it a vigorous shake and watched the snow cover the two figures inside. When the swirls had settled down, Hermione gave a short gasp – they were going to see the truth! She wasn't ready for them to know! Harry'd go ballistic, and Ron, who knew how Ron would react.

"'Mione, move. Harry and I want to see!" Ron took the globe out of her slack hands and set it on the table. Looking inside, both Harry and Ron began to snigger.

"I don't find it very funny!" Hermione defensively stated.

"But you and Lockhart, 'Mione? That's too rich!" Harry gasped through his giggles.

She gave a weak laugh, relieved they hadn't seen the truth. But why had the globe covered it up to her friends' eyes? She decided to ask Sybill later, when she came by.

"Harry, Ron, could one of you turn this in to Professor Vector on your way to Herbology? I finished it ages ago, but forgot to have someone hand it in for me." She pulled out two scrolls, each filled with complicated numerical patterns.

"This looks harder than the normal things you're assigned for Arithmancy."

"They were. Luckily, Sybill's still quite good at the subject. She gave me a lot of help with the assignment."

"So what Ginny told us is true, then? Professor Trelawney and you are friends?"

"Well, when you talk to the woman, she can be quite nice. And you must admit, that she's been a good deal better since she got on this love kick."

"Yeah, she has, but really, 'Mione, it's Trelawney you're talking about."

"Look, Ron, she's helped me out, a lot, recently, and I can't help but be grateful to her. She's a warm, kind person, once you try to get to know her. And it might do you good to speak better of her. She knows a lot more than she lets on. Gods, you're acting as if I'd told you I was dating Snape!"

The looks her friends gave her were sufficient to make her mind up about telling them the truth any time soon. Harry looked disgusted, while Ron wore his 'You've-Got-To-Be-Kidding' look.

"'Mione, you're just teasing us, right?"

"And what if I weren't? What if that globe had revealed me paired to a Slytherin and was proved true? Would you be supportive of me? Would you accept our relationship – even if it were with someone like Goyle or Zabini?" The anger and passion in her voice stunned them.

"What are you talking about? You'd never go out with a Slytherin! You're too much like my mother, sticking to her own, proper kind. I mean, you've only dated Ron and Seamus, never looked twice at someone from that house."

"Harry, I'd suggest finding out a little more about your 'sainted' mother before you label me as her. What you find might surprise you." A heavy bitterness had crept into Hermione's voice. "Now, leave, please. You're upsetting me, and Madam Pomfrey doesn't like it when I get upset. Thank you for taking the scrolls to Professor Vector, I do appreciate that." As if summoned by Hermione's words, Madam Pomfrey appeared in the doorway. At Hermione's curt nod, she addressed the boys.

"I'm afraid I must ask you to leave. I could hear you in my office, and Hermione does not need this right now. She's trying to recover, and if you're going to keep shouting at her, you aren't helping. When she's ready to see you again, I'll be sure to let you know,"

"That's not fair! We're her friends!"

"Yes, well, friends don't yell at friends who are injured. Remember that for the next time you come here." Poppy herded the protesting boys to the door and showed them out into the hallway, shutting the door with a ring of finality.

Ron turned to Harry, and gave him an incredulous look. "Can you believe that she kicked us out of the Infirmary? The nerve of that woman! I mean, we've only been friends with Hermione for seven years almost, Merlin forbid we get upset with her over something. Come on, let's get to Herbology."

"You go on without me, Ron, I'm going to the library. I'll drop off the scrolls to Vector on my way there."

"Why are you going there? Don't you think that Professor Sprout will miss us?"

"We can miss – wait a second, you're going to class, I'm not, and no I don't think she'll miss me. If she does, I'll tell her that I had important research to do, and got so immersed in it that I lost track of time."

"But why go to the library? What's there that's so important?"

"Annuals."

"Didn't they stop making those…"

"In 1980, yes, but I'm going to be looking at ones prior to that."

"So, shall we get a move on, then?" Harry smiled at Ron, and the two headed off towards the library. As they passed their Common Room, they saw Professor Vector just ahead of them.

"Professor Vector!" Harry called, and the slight witch paused, and then turned to face them.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, Hermione finished that work you gave her, and she asked us to give it to you." Harry nudged Ron, who proffered the two scrolls. Professor Vector summoned them to her, thanked them, and then continued on her way.

"So, what annuals are we looking for, Harry?" Ron asked as they walked into the library a few minutes later.

"1972 through 1978. Those are the years that my parents were in school." Together, they went over to where Madam Pince kept the periodicals and pulled down the seven volumes Harry needed. Ron opened the 1972 one, and began to giggle. "What is it, Ron?"

"Sirius! He sure didn't change much, did he?" Ron pointed out where he was in the first years, looking totally innocent, while giving the ever classic picture prank of rabbit ears to the kid in front of him.

"Look, here's my mum!" Harry pointed to a girl with red pigtails down to her waist. She smiled shyly and waved a little to them. Sitting next to her was someone who looked vaguely familiar. Harry ran down the list of students in her row, looking for 'Evans', and found her ¾ of the way down the list. The next name down was 'Snape, Severus'.

"Harry, is that Professor Snape?"

"Yes, it is. But he's smiling, Ron! How weird is that?"

"Very. Look, there's your dad."

"Where?"

"In the back row, standing next to Lupin." Harry stared for a long time at the boy who looked so much like him. Turning the page, they found an all too easy to recognise Lockhart, and a confident looking Mademoiselle Pomfrey. Towards the back of the book, they found pictures of various events from the year. At one of the Quidditch matches, Harry spotted it.

"I told you! Snape did have a thing for my mother, look!" He pointed to a spot in the picture, and sure enough, every so often Severus snuck a glance at Lily.

"Just 'cause he's looking at her doesn't prove anything, Harry. Let's move on," Ron replied, opening the next volume. He looked over the first years, trying to find someone familiar. In the front row, he found her. She wouldn't meet his gaze, and kept checking to see if he was watching her. It looked as if she was crying, and her whole demeanor projected loneliness. Her long curly hair though was what struck Ron. Looking over the list of names, he ran across one or two his father had mentioned in passing, finally reaching the end of her row. "Harry, look, it's Trelawney!"

"What?" Harry asked, looking up from his perusal of the 1978 volume.

"Harry, look at this picture! It's Trelawney!"

Harry gazed at the girl, who was so quick to hide. "She looks so sad! I wonder why?"

"I don't know, but it kind of makes you feel differently about her, doesn't it?" Harry nodded and went back to his volume, as Ron continued to thumb through his. At the pictures of the Quidditch season, he found a much-changed Trelawney. She was anxiously motioning to the Seeker for Hufflepuff, while her classmates around her rolled their eyes. Looking across the field, Ron saw Snape try to stifle a laugh. Intrigued, Ron shut that book and pulled over to him the 1976 volume. Skipping over the class and house pictures, he anxiously scanned the recreational photos. Under the "Making Great Strides" page, he found the picture he knew Harry would be loathe to see.

"Have you found something interesting, Ron?"

Hurriedly, he covered the offending picture and quickly said, "No, why would you think that, Harry?"

"Because of the way you just answered me, after covering up that picture. What is it, Ron, my mother get a pimple, and you don't want to show me?"

"Something like that."

"Let me see the picture then, Ron. I'm not afraid of a pimple."

"No, Harry. You really don't want to see this picture."

"It will be fine, Ron. Trust me."

"Fine Harry, but don't say I didn't warn you." He handed Harry the book, and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the explosion he knew was going to happen.

"Oh dear Mother of God! Are you saying that my mum and Snape were a couple?!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Mr Potter, if you are going to be making such racket, I'll kindly ask you to leave. This is, after all, a library – not a Quidditch pitch."

"Yes, Madam Pince. I'm sorry for yelling so loudly," Harry replied. "Besides, we were just leaving. I found out some interesting news that I simply must ask one of the professors about." Pointing to the annual still in Ron's hands, he asked, "Is it all right if I borrow this for a few days? There are some pictures of my mother in it that I've never seen before."

It had to have been the morose, puppy dog eyes that Harry gave her to make her agree to let him borrow the annual. Under normal circumstances, she would never have let the book leave her sight. "Very well, Mr Potter, you may take it with you, although you had better take extremely good care of it."

"Thank you, Madam Pince, I will make certain it does not leave my sight," he replied, trying not to smile too largely. He and Ron then exited the library, careful not to make too much noise and upset Madam Pince once more.

Once in the hallway, Ron turned to face Harry. "You know, that's the second time we've been kicked out of a place today. That doesn't bode very well for us."

"No, it doesn't. Say, who do you think we should talk to about Snape and my mother?"

"Why don't you write Sirius, or Lupin?"

"I'd never find out the real truth from them. Most likely, they'd just say my mother was temporarily insane. Not that I don't think that didn't play some part in it. Did you see anyone else we have easy access to in the annuals?"

"Well, there was Lockhart…"

"No, he still doesn't have his full memory back. All he can babble about now a days is someone named 'Rose'. Anyone else?"

"Well, you could go ask Snape himself."

"Are you completely nutters? He'd as soon kill me than tell me something like that!"

"Since you won't talk to Snape, you could always try Madam Pomfrey."

"She kicked us out of the infirmary, Ron. I highly doubt she'll talk to us."

"Then our only easy option is Trelawney. She was a year behind your parents and Snape, and Snape seemed to be quite friendly with her while they were in school."

"But will she talk to us, Ron? I mean, we have been a bit rude to her in the past."

"She'll have to, Harry. She's your only option."

à à à à à à à à à

A short time later, Harry and Ron stood nervously outside Trelawney's office door in the North Tower Corridor. Just as Harry gained enough courage to knock on the door, a voice caused him to pause.

"May I help you?"

"Oh, Professor Trelawney, you're the person we were looking for. Do you think we could talk with you for a bit?"

"Well, I was on my way to see Miss Granger, but I sense that what you need to talk about is weighing heavily on your mind. I'm sure that she can wait for me. Please, do come in." Turning to her door, she uttered the phrase, "Death be not proud," and ushered them in. Her office smelled just as heavily of patchouli as her classroom did.

Motioning to the chairs in front of the fireplace, she conjured up a pot of rose-petal tea. Pouring each of the boys a cup, she then poured one for herself and took the remaining seat.

Harry was the first to speak. "Excuse me if this is out of turn, but isn't that a morbid password?"

"You've never read Donne, then?"

"Who?"

"John Donne, a very fine Muggle poet of the late 1500-early 1600's. His works are very complex, make Shakespeare look like a walk in the park. Anyway, my password is the opening to one of his most beautiful Holy Sonnets, and if you knew the entire sonnet, it is not the least bit morbid."

"But if he was a Muggle, how do you know about him? Dad said that both of your parents were magical," Ron queried.

"I'm a Ravenclaw to the core. We read all the classics, believing they gave us a proper framework to learn from. For if one can remember an entire Donne sonnet, it makes it all the easier to remember ones Charms." She took a sip of tea and regarded them intently for a moment. "Now, what is the reason you are here? It's obviously not to discuss at length the complexity of John Donne's work."

"No, it's not. It's about this." Harry held out the annual, open to the page that held the picture of his mother and Snape.

"How did you ever find this?" she asked, a note of anxiety in her voice.

"Well, it all started this morning. We brought Hermione that globe you had us make, and when she shook it, her "true love" was discovered to be Professor Lockhart." Harry continued on, not noticing the pained look that flitted over Sybill's face, nor hearing her breathed "Gil". Ron noticed, and was going to say something, but thought better of it. "Well, then we kind of got into a little argument over Hermione's unorthodox behaviour lately, and she kind of told me to find out more about my mother before I begin drawing conclusions. Ron and I then got removed from the infirmary and went to the library to see if we could find out what she meant. Then, after finding that in the annuals, we kind of got kicked out of the library. And, since you were a year behind them, we figured you had to know about what went on."

"I do. But the question is – do you want to hear the truth?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"The truth can be very painful, especially to those not prepared to hear it. Believe me when I tell you that there may be some revelations that were best left in the past."

"I want to know. You're the only one who can tell me," he fervently said.

"Then please, watch the china. 'Tis very precious to me. Now, where should I start?"

"The beginning is a nice place."

"Ah, but I was not here for the beginning, so I must start with the middle, and go to the end. In my fourth year, I watched your mother approach Professor Snape and ask him something. He nodded in a positive reply and when she'd left his table, he was smiling for the first time in years. He missed the malicious grins on the faces of your father and his friends. I believe that it was a cruel joke from the start – an attempt to once more humiliate the boy who was much smarter than they were.

"Months passed, and Severus looked more in love with each passing day. When we returned from break, the first day back, Severus walked in to breakfast only to see your parents snogging. I heard his heart break in that moment. Did you bother to look any further through the annual?"

"No, why?"

"Turn the page." Doing as she commanded, they found a picture of Severus eating at Sybill's table. They were talking to Lockhart, and while a sad look haunted Snape's eyes, he was still a part of the conversation.

"So, he ran right into your comforting arms, then. Didn't take him too long to get over the 'love of his life'," Harry sarcastically remarked, derision dripping off his every word.

"No, I was his only friend in that time – at least the only friend who didn't try to get him killed. Besides, I was already in a relationship at that point. My point is – that is the last 'happy' picture you will ever see of him. I trust you know about the deadly little prank your father and his goon's tried to pull?"

"Of course. Sirius said that my dad saved Snape's life. Besides, they wouldn't have really gone thorough with it, they just wanted to scare him a bit. It was all in good fun."

"Just because your father had a last minute attack of conscience doesn't make him a hero! If Severus would have died – or worse, become a werewolf, the school board would have expelled your father, Sirius, and Peter, and would have sent Remus off to Azkaban. You would never have been born into a welcoming wizard community and Voldemort would most likely tread these halls! It's bad enough he almost killed Severus, but then to knowingly sign his own death warrant, as well as that of your mother's, is unthinkable."

"What do you mean? He died a hero, trying to save my life, and my mother's!"

"I see no one's told you this part of the story behind that fateful Halloween day. The minute that Peter told Voldemort where your parents were, the Fidelius charm broke. Severus knew what would happen next, the writing had been on the wall for ages, and went, at great personal risk, to inform your parents of the coming attack. Your father scoffed at his warning, believing that Voldemort would never dare to attack the great James Potter. Well, Voldemort did come for them, and your father reaped the rashness he had sown. He died a fool, Harry. If you're looking for a hero, look no further than Severus Snape."

"Better to die a fool, then to betray all you know is right," Harry hissed.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron, his voice filled with shock.

"Well, it's true, Ron. Even that little ferret Malfoy knows it to be true."

"I see now, that Miss Granger was absolutely correct in her assessment of the situation. Harry, please leave, and Ron, stay here a moment. I need to speak to you, privately." Sybill's voice sounded quite weary, and a bit forlorn, as she addressed them.

"Fine, I'll go! I don't need this anyway!" Harry yelled as he slammed down his teacup and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sybill looked at Ron after Harry'd gone, her eyes tinged with sadness. "Ron, I know you think me cruel to tell Harry some of the truths about his parents, but he is the one who asked. Please realise that while he is quite angry now, he'll need the support of his friends. And, in case you were wondering, my full name is Sybill Rosethorne Trelawney. My parents' estate in Wales grows roses for tea, and I was named after the manor. Only one person was allowed to call me Rose. Make sure you take the annual back to Madam Pince before she begins to worry. That will be all."

"But, Professor Trelawney, I have so many questions…"

"That will be all, Ron." Her voice was controlled, measured, and full of sorrow. She held his gaze with eyes luminous with unshed tears. They begged him to leave her some last amount of dignity.

Impulsively, Ron grabbed her hand. "Thank you, for being the friend to Hermione that we can't be right now. I'm glad someone is looking out for her." Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he then released it and picked up the annual from the coffee table where it lay. As he walked out the door, he paused and said, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He then exited her office, carefully pulling shut the door.

Sybill stared at the closed door, trying to regain some measure of her composure before she went to visit Hermione. 'I do believe that Ron would be okay with everything, but Harry is turning out to be just like his father. Oh, Gil, how I wish you were here with me.'


	9. Chapter 9

Ron stood outside her office for a few moments, trying to comprehend all that had just occurred. As he walked back to the library, his thoughts were a million miles away. 'Why didn't Harry's dad believe Snape? I mean, if a Death Eater came to my house and told me I had to get to safety, that Voldemort was coming after me and mine, I'd believe him, wouldn't I?' So lost in thought was he, he never realised there was a person in front of him until he bumped into that someone.

"Good afternoon, Mr Weasley."

"Hullo, Professor Dumbledore. I didn't mean to run into you. It's just…"

"You've got a lot on your mind. Harry's headed out to the Quidditch pitch. You could still catch him, if you like."

"No, it's best for all of us if I left him alone for a bit. Say, you knew the Potter's, right?"

"Yes, Ron, I did."

"Do you know how they were in school?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, we went up to see Hermione today, and we got in a row with her, and then Harry and I went to the library, to look at the annuals, and we found a picture of Snape and Harry's mum together. I suggested that we talk to Professor Trelawney about it, so we did. She said that Harry's mum was just using Snape. Would she really have done something so horrible?"

"Ron, I wish I could say that wasn't true, but while in school, Severus was an easy mark for ridicule. Children are so unwilling to be nice to anyone remotely different from them. I know you know about what happened at the Whomping Willow all those years ago, but did you know that little stunt almost got Professor Lupin expelled and sent to Azkaban? Teasing often has unforeseen consequences, and can sometimes solidify an obstinate person's way of thinking."

"But Mrs Potter died a hero! Heroes don't have those kind of things in them!"

"Ron, would you say Professor Snape is a hero?"

"He did do a lot of good for our side, risking his life many times. I guess that makes him a hero."

"Yet he was a former Death Eater. He tortured people for the other side, sometimes killed them. You've had first-hand experience at how he runs his class. Is he still a hero, even with all the things he's done?"

"Of course! He knew he'd made a mistake, and tried to make up for it. I don't know if I could be as strong," Ron said. "But the thing I don't get is why didn't they listen to Professor Snape's warning?"

"Hubris is the downfall of many a great man, Ron. Now, run along and catch up with Harry. The fresh air will help you clear your mind."

"Yes, I suppose it will. One last thing, though. Is Professor Lockhart any better today?"

"Ron, there's been no change since August, you know that."  
"Yes, well, I was thinking he might do better here. Hogwarts is a rose among thorns, after all." Ron pressed on, "Think about it, he'd be back in a familiar setting, with people who once knew him. This could be the key to his memory return."

"Is that all there is to it?" Albus gently probed.

"Well, it would do a world of good for Professor Trelawney as well. I'll talk to you later, Sir." Giving Albus a short nod, he walked into the library.

'When did these children grow up?' he wondered as he walked to his office to begin his letter to St Mungo's, asking that one Gilderoy Lockhart be released to the care of Hogwarts.

à à à à à à à à à à à à

"Here's the annual, Madam Pince. We finished with it sooner than expected. Say, is there any way we could get these started back up again? I think they're absolutely fascinating."

"I'll have to speak with Professor Dumbledore about it, but I don't forsee any objections to it. After all, now is a time of peace, and we can affordto think about matters as frivolous as annuals."

"Thank you, Madam Pince, I really appreciate it." Ron walked out of the library, a smile on his face. He stopped by Gryffindor Tower and picked up his broom, before hurrying out to the Quidditch pitch. Once there, he saw Harry had released only one Bludger, and was furiously whacking it away eack time it came near. Picking up the other Beater club, Ron kicked off the ground, joining his friend.

"Did she send you out here to talk to me?" Harry yelled as Ron slammed the Bludger back towards him.

"No, it was Dumbledore. He was concerned about you, like we all are. Where's all this anger coming from?"

"You're a fine one to talk, Mr I-Get Angry-With-My-Friends-Over-Dumb-Things. Remember our fourth year?"

"Yeah, but I've worked through that. What's your excuse, Harry? Has the truth finally gotten to you?"

"Look, just because my mum did something really bad to Snape doesn't make her the devil's hand maiden."

"Harry, even Malfoy wouldn't pull the kind of stunt your mother did."

"Yeah, well then maybe your best friend should be Malfoy! I'm tired of this. I'm going to go inside – and don't you follow me!" Harry captured the Bludger and sent it crashing back into its' box. He then sped off towards the castle, still on his broom.

Ron watched the retreating form of his friend, and gave a haevy sigh. 'When did I grow up?' he thought, 'And why did I never see this in Harry until now?' Landing his broom, he put away the Quidditch equipment before heading back to the castle, his mind mulling over the events of the day.

à à à à à à à à à à à à

Hermione was taking a short nap when the door to the infirmary burst open. She struggled to sit up and see who was causing all the commotion when she heard Madam Pomfrey's voice. "I told you not to come back until she sent for you. As of yet, she has not done so. Please leave before I call for Professor McGonagall."

"I need to speak with her. This is important!"

"Is there a problem, Poppy?" Hermione heard Dumbledore's low voice added to the conversation.

"No, Sir. Mr Potter was just leaving, isn't that right?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey. I will await your summons." Hermione heard him stomp out of the room, muttering under his breath.

"I daresay that the past is coming back to repeat itself, Poppy."

"I know, he's becoming more like his father with eack passing day. It pains me to keep him from Miss Granger, but right now, all he does is upset her, and she doesn't need that on top of everything else."

"The Circle of Fate has played this scenario out many times. I can only hope that Severus and Miss Granger make it out of this safely, this time."

"You don't think…"

"I do, but I know she'll make the right choice. Now, about why I'm here…"

His voice trailed off as they moved towards Madam Pomfrey's office. Sensing that nothing else would be happening, she drifted back into a light sleep.

à à à à à à à à à à à à

"Poppy, how would you feel about having another semi-permanent patient?"

"Who's injured now, Albus?"

"Well, it's not exactly a new injury. Rather, this person would be coming here to recuperate after an accident that happened years ago."

"And you want them here?"

"There are some who think he would be better in more familiar surrounding than St Mungo's."

"Exactly who might your mystery patient be, Albus?"

"Gilderoy."

"Albus! After the way he left things with Sybill? Are you sure this is wise?"

"I believe it is long past time for reconciliation. Besides, I was approached by a student who wanted to do this for Sybill, thinking it would do her good. I happen to agree. All I await of the letter from St Mungo's telling me he's being released into our care. So, how do you feel about having him here?"

"As long as he stays out of trouble, I'm sure he'll be fine here. I just don't know how Sybill's going to react when she hears the news."

"I do not plan on telling her for awhile, at least not until he's here in the castle."

"That's your choice, Albus. I just hope it doesn't end up hurting her." Just then, there was a knock at the infirmary door. "If you'll excuse," Poppy said as she stood up from the table they'd been sitting at.

"I must be going myself. I'll walk you to the door."

Together, they walked out to the infirmary door, and Poppy opened it to reveal a splotchy faced Sybill. "I've come to speak with Hermione. Is she free?"

"Let me check to see if she's awake, dear. Albus, I'll talk to you later?"

"As soon as I receive that owl, I will let you know, Poppy." Giving Sybill an indulgent smile, he patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sybill. Everything will work out just fine, you'll see." He then exited the room, leaving Sybill standing by herself in the foyer.

A few moments later, Poppy came out to get her. "She's just woken from a nap, so she's a little groggy, but she wants to see you."

"Thank you, Poppy."

"Is everything all right? You seem really upset."

"Oh, I was reliving some painful memories today."

"Anything to do with Harry and Ron?"

"Why, yes. How did you, of wait, they were here earlier today, weren't they?"

"That's right. I declare, every time that boy leaves someone they are either angry, or crying, or both. He needs to realise that the world does not revolve around him!" Poppy paused, then spoke once more. "Here I am, eating up your time with Miss Granger. Go in, talk to her. It will do you both a world of good."

"Thanks, Poppy." Sybill glided past the medi-witch, a faint smile on her face.

'The Potter family has destroyed enough lives already – Sybill and Hermione do not deserve to be added to that list,' Poppy thought as she went to her office to prepare for what she considered to be the inevitable – Gilderoy Lockhart's return.

à à à à à à à à à à à à

A hesitant Ron stood in front of Severus Snape's office. When he rapped on the door, it was in the unconscious rhythm of the 'Funeral March'. Even though Ron knew Professor Snape hated having any one disturb him, this was important, and already six months too late.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Ron had to fight down a surge of panic. "Good afternoon, Sir."

"If you're here about your grade, I'm afraid it won't do any good. I do not offer extra credit work, as you should know by now."

"No, Sir, this is not about my grade. It is about something much more important than grades."

"Well, then, what is it? I haven't got all day!"

"I just came to thank you, Sir, for your contributions in the war. It is an honour to be taught by you."

"Do you take me for a fool, Weasley? Where's Potter, hiding somewhere recording this so you can laugh at me later?"

"I do not have any idea where Harry is at the moment, nor do I care. He needs to work through some issues before we can really talk once more. No, I just came to give my appreciation to you. I meant what I said – being taught by you is a high honour." Cautiously, Ron stuck out his wand hand, showing Snape that it was free of a wand, and stared unflinchingly into the stony eyes of his Potions Master. Slowly, Severus returned the favor, extending his hand and grasping his pupil's. It was a hard, business-like shake they exchanged, and Ron admired the strength of character Snape had.

"And now, if you'll excuse me, Mr Weasley, I have potions work to do."

"Of course, Sir. I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"Weasley – never be sorry to admit you're taking the moral high road. 10 points to Gryffindor." There was no hint of a smile on his face, nor no note of pleasure in his voice, yet somehow Ron knew Professor Snape's opinion of him had changed for a more favourable estimation.

"Good day, Sir." With a slight nod, Ron turned and exited the area. Severus watched his retreating form ascend into the brightness of the rest of the castle. 'So, he's finally displaying some of his mother's sense of honour. It suits him well. If only Potter would take a page from his book,' Severus thought, once corner of his mouth slightly upturned. 'Now, back to Longbottom's essay…'

à à à à à à à à à à à à

Hermione knew something was wrong the minute Sybill slipped into her room. She was looking at the ground, and her shoulders were hunched forwards, as if she were trying to become invisible. The faint smile that played about her lips was more melancholy than happy. Hermione patted the bed, and Sybill took a seat. "What's wrong, Sybill?"

"It's just been a long day, m'dear. I heard you had a disturbing encounter earlier, though," Sybill replied, neatly turning the focus of the conversation.

"Well, if they would only grow up a little, maybe I wouldn't have reacted as harshly. I love them, but they need to realise that I've grown up, while they've stayed the same."

"Is that a fair statement?"

"Yes! Harry is being such a prat, and Ron just lets him be."

"You should tell Ron the truth about you and Severus."

"Are you starkers?! Ron would go mental if I told him! He hates Severus!"

"Not after today, I believe."

"Why?"

"Well, after they left the infirmary, they went to the library to look through annuals. Ron found pictures of Harry's mother and Severus together at Quidditch matches. Harry's reaction got them removed from the library, and they decided to ask me about what the pictures meant."

"Did you tell them everything?"

"No, just enough to get Harry angry. Anyway, it's Ron's reaction to Harry that leads me to believe that if you told him, he'd be okay with the whole thing."

"Well, how'd he react?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Instead of following after Harry, as he would have done in the past, he stayed to make certain that I was going to be okay."

"See, I knew something was wrong. What did Harry say that upset you so much that Ron would stay behind to be nice to you?"

"He was trying to defend his parents' honour, and I kept refuting that, using Severus as my model of a hero. Harry didn't much like that and bolted from the room. I didn't want to disillusion him, but everyone has fed him this false image of his parents, and hearing the truth can be rough. I could have been a bit nicer about it, but I was lashing out at him for what he's said about Severus and Gil."

"Who is this Gil you keep mentioning?"

"May I see what Harry and Ron made you, please?"

"Sure, but it doesn't work. No one can see who you love but yourself." Hermione handed the globe to Sybill.

"Do you remember who Ron or Harry saw when they shook this globe?"

"I can't recall if Harry said or not, but I know Ron was highly bothered by the fact he saw his mother in the globe as his love."

"Then he hasn't met his true love yet. Watch and learn." Sybill shook the globe and then showed it to Hermione. "Who do you see in there?" she asked as the snow settled.

"I see you and Remus Lupin?! That doesn't make sense!"

"You're right, it doesn't. Omina Vincet Amor. Now, look again – who do you see?"

"You and Professor Lockhart. But that's who Ron and Harry saw! See, I told you this thing didn't work!"

"Call Madam Pomfrey in here, and have her shake the globe."

"All right, but I still say it doesn't work. Madam Pomfrey, could you come here a moment?"

She bustled in a few seconds later. "Yes, Hermione, what is it?"

"Would you shake this please? Sybill's trying to prove that it works." She handed the globe to Poppy who vigorously shook it. "There you are – one well shaken globe. Do you need anything else?"

"Not right now, thank you," Hermione replied. As soon as Madam Pomfrey left, she checked the globe. "Now it's Poppy and Remus! What's going on?"

"It's a feature I built into the globe. Until you meet someone whose true love is Remus, Remus will be who you see as the fake, if you want to keep your love a secret."

"Is that why you said 'Love Conquers All' while you were holding the globe? To reveal your true love to all?"

"You catch on quickly, Hermione."

"But that means your Gil is Gilderoy Lockhart. Oh dear, how tragic!" Hermione hadn't noticed that Sybill had silently begun to weep until she looked at her to ask another question. "Oh Sybill, how insensitive of me!" She sat up a little straighter and pulled Sybill into a tight embrace. "What a pair we are, Sybill. I can't tell my love he's my love, and your love can't remember you. Fate can be so cruel."

"The wheel of Fate plays no favourites. It just keeps turning, or so some believe."

"Dumbledore was here earlier, and he said that the circle of Fate had dealt with Severus and me before. Is that true?"

"Fate has set up this scenario many times, it's just never been the right time for your relationship to work. Now is the time, and it will happen if you proceed delicately."

"Do you believe in a circle of Fate?"

"Let me put it this way. The future stands before us not as one great circle, but as the roots of a tree. Each decision that we could make is a split, and they stretch into eternity. To say Fate plays certain things over and over again until they are right requires that the same decisions be made once again by different people. There is no way that can occur. Yes, I believe in Fate – we are destined to make some decisions, even if they are bad ones. But I see Fate as being like the future is – linear and branching, not cyclical."

"So, what you're saying is that because I chose to do my thinking in the Astronomy Tower, and thus was attacked there, and Severus saved me, because of those choices, Fate made us true loves?"

"Yes."

"It makes my head hurt."

"I know it's a but confusing, and I'm not sure I understand it all yet – and I'm a Divinations expert!"

"Then we'll be two women in love, confused, together. Now, you were going to tell me about your true love today. Remember, I asked you about it yesterday?"

"So you did. Well, what do you want to know?"

"Was Lockhart always such a prat?"

"He was always conscious of his image, yes, but it wasn't until he published his first book that he began to get out of hand."

"So, what was he like before that, then?"

"One of the sweetest people I'd ever met. After we'd been dating for a few weeks, he found out that I hated my first name. I wanted no part of any Seer to be associated with me – I just wanted to be normal. So, he took to calling me Rose, which is part of my middle name. He'd bring me flowers, lily of the valley, violets, anything he could get from Professor Sprout. He could charm the hair off a dog, if he tried, and he tried to protect me from everything."

"Then where did it go wrong? I mean you still love him, and yet you're not together."

"My first year out of Hogwarts, we were travelling on the Continent when he came across this quiet little hamlet that had just banished its ghouls. He thought it would make an interesting story, and took down all the crucial information. We moved on to the next town, and the next, collecting their stories, and I never once realised that he was Charming the people to forget who'd actually done the work. I was blindly in love, and it wasn't until his first book was actually published that I found out his ways of getting fame."

"So did you confront him about what he'd done?"

"Oh, yes, and we got in an awfully big row over it. I told him that people would still enjoy his stories even if he gave the proper people credit, but he wouldn't believe me. He loved the attention he was getting too much to give it up."

"Is that when you went your separate ways?"

"No, not just yet. As you know, Voldemort was at the peak of his power, and he wanted a Seer to tell him his future. And Gil saw this as the perfect opening to write a new book – 'Dueling With Dark Lords'."

"He didn't, he couldn't, he loved you."

"Yes, yes, and yes. I was his love, yet I was the perfect bait for him. Somehow, he got me to Wales, and told me he'd be right back. I was left alone in a remote village when a pair of Death Eaters broke down the door to the cabin we were staying in and spirited me away. Little did I know then that Gil was following the apparition trail, under an Invisibility Cloak. I had no time to be scared or angry, all I could do was hope everything would turn out all right. The Death Eaters pushed me to my knees in front of one of the most sinfully handsome men I had ever seen. His eyes, though, were ice cold. Unable to keep my gaze on him, I averted my eyes, and he took this as a sign that I was submitting to him."

"Well, what happened next? Did he hurt you?"

"Strangely, no he didn't just then. I'd heard tales of his unspeakable cruelty, yet he chose to leave me unscathed. He held out his hand, and I accepted it nervously. He pulled me to my feet and led me to a beautiful room, perfect for divining. On a table in front of us lay tarot cards, a scrying mirror, runes, a crystal ball. He pulled out the chair and bade me sit. Not wanting to test his patience, I did so and began to lay out a Celtic Cross spread for him. Everything came up swords, a very bad omen. I began to read his cards aloud to him, and when I reached what lay ahead of him, I draw a blank as to what happened in the following five minutes. It's as if something other than me came into ne and spoke through me." Sybill paused to catch her breath.

"Then you are the one who prophesied his downfall! But why didn't Sev get you out of there?"

"Voldemort only brought two others with him – the ones who took me. Sev wasn't one of them. So, after I evidently gave this prophecy, I was awoken from the trance by intense pain."

"He Crucio-d you," Hermione breathed, a look of horror washing over her face, and she wrapped her arm around Sybill's waist. "Oh, dear heart, how horrible! And Gil never made a move to save you?"

"No, I can't remember if he did or not. All I can recall is a ring being shoved in my hand, and I was back in Hogsmeade. Gil was there, and he led me to Hogwarts and spoke with Albus. Not once did Gil enquire as to if I was all right – he was just excited that he had been in the Dark Lord's presence without getting noticed. Albus was the one to comfort me and send me up to see Poppy, who gave me a potion that made me sleep. The next day, Gil was gone, and I had a job at Hogwarts where I would always be safe."

"And you never heard from Gil again?"

"No, never a letter or a visit until he came here to teach. I hardly came down to eat that year, I couldn't bear to see him so near, and yet so far away. Sometimes I wonder if Albus didn't say something to him after I'd left all those years ago, to spare me any more pain."

"Do you still have the ring?"

"Yes, I wear it always. Would you like to see it?" Reaching into her robe, she pulled out a thin gold chain to which the ring was affected. Slipping it off, she handed it to Hermione, who carefully accepted it.

Hermione turned the ring over and over, looking for a pattern on the smooth golden band, but she found no distinguishing marks. She slipped it on her ring finger to feel how heavy it was. As soon as it was resting past her second knuckle, it glowed a bright gold for a moment, and then was back to its original colour. Excitedly, she tore the ring off her finger. "Sybill, give me your left hand!"

"Why? Have you found out something about the ring?"

"Yes! You never wore it on your hand, correct?"

"That's right. I always wore it on the chain, never my hands."

"Well, be prepared for a shock, Sybill."

Sybill held out her hand, and Hermione gently pushed the ring on. This time, the golden glow lasted longer and shone a brighter colour than it had before. And then, before either of them could say anything, Gilderoy's voice came to them.

"Rose, you are loved. Not because I love you, though I do, but because you are love. If you are listening to this, you are safe from the Dark Lord's clutches. I never meant for you to get hurt – I was going to take him out myself. But then I got frightened, when I saw he was going to Crucio you. I made this, and put my thoughts in it, so even if you were unsure of my actions, you would know my heart. I know you can never forgive me for what I did. Just know this – you are loved."


	10. Chapter 10

At the close of his speech, the ring ceased to glow. Sibyll turned a shocked face towards Hermione. After staring at her for a few moments, she burst into great heaving sobs that shook her small frame. Hermione wrapped her arm around the sobbing woman, and rested her head against Sibyll's.

"Shh, Sibyll. Don't cry so hard, you'll work yourself into a state. At least you know he loves you still."

"But he can't remember me!" she wailed, burying her face in her hands.

"Then make him remember you! Write to him, see him, try to be with him."

"I can't leave Hogwarts to go to him. Besides, I don't think I could handle seeing [G1] him changed."

"You can still send him owls. I'm sure he'd love to hear from someone who once knew him. Besides, there aren't many who remember him fondly, especially when everything came out about his books. He needs a friend more than anything right now, I'd imagine."

"What do I say to him? Sorry I haven't talked to you in twenty years?"

"Just tell him what's in your heart. The heart remembers, even when the head can't."

"If the heart has grown cold, what can revive the fire?"

"Love. Everything boils down to love." Hermione gave Sibyll a small smile. "You look tired, why don't you lie down and take a nap? I have some work that I can do."

"If you'd rather, I'll leave…"

"No, stay and rest. When you wake up, we can talk some more."

Sibyll acquiesced, and Hermione murmured an enlargement spell on the bed. As Sibyll drifted off to sleep, Hermione watched her, wondering how life could be so full of sorrow, usually kept hidden from all others. A fragment of a poem flitted through her head just then. 'It is right it should be so; Man was made for Joy and Woe; And when this we rightly know Thro' the World we safely go, Joy and Woe are woven fine, A Clothing for the Soul divine; Under every grief and pine Runs a joy with silken twine.' Looking at her once despised teacher, now good friend, Hermione realised the truth of William Blake's words. For once love is tempered in the furnace, it becomes stronger, able to handle whatever life might throw at it.

Hermione gave a soft sigh before opening her Herbology text. Soon, she'd lost herself in the intricacies of the magical properties of the jasmine flower. It wasn't long before she, too, fell asleep, dulled by the details of the book, and the emotional drain she'd been through earlier. Her head came to rest gently in the pages of her text, her mind dancing about the idea of bringing in a jasmine plant for her room.

Harry was lying on his bed, fuming, when Ron entered the dorm. Harry glared at him, ice in his eyes. Ron tried to ignore the look, but found he couldn't.

"Have you even bothered to go talk to Dumbledore? You know he will always tell you the truth."

"Why do you care? You've taken their side against my parents."

"Harry, you deliberately hurt Professor Trelawney earlier, all because she told you a painful truth about your past. Yes, it's wonderful that you defeated Vol-Voldemort twice, but it's made you change. Where's the Harry I knew?"

"The Harry you knew is me, Ron. I'm going to see Dumbledore now, see if I can get transferred to my own room. I seem to have grown tired of all this chatter."

"You're making a big mistake. You need your friends now, why are you pushing us away?"

"Because now you're supporting what Aunt Petunia said is truth; that my parents were not the perfect people they've been made out to be. I don't want to believe that."

"Let's go see Dumbledore together. He can tell us what's going on." Ron gave Harry a small, questioning smile, and was relieved to see Harry tentatively smile back. Together they walked to Dumbledore's office. Upon reaching the gargoyle guarding the door, Ron turned to Harry and asked, "What's the password?"

"Last week it was 'Lemon Drops', so this week it should be 'Chocolate Frog'." The gargoyle jumped to attention and moved out of the way, allowing the boys to ascend the stairs. Harry was going to knock on the door, once they'd reached the top of the stairs, but Dumbledore seemed to be ready for them.

"Come in Ron, Harry. I'm glad to see you here. Now, how can I help you?"

"I just want to know one thing. Was my mother really like that? Did she really use people the way everyone said she did?"

"Harry, your mother was a great witch, of that there is no doubt. But, she fell into the trap of caring more about what her peers thought then what her heart was telling her. If she had looked inside herself, she would have seen that her feelings for Professor Snape ran deeper than she realised. You could just as easily have been Harry Snape as you are Harry Potter. Even then, though, it was not to be. Fate had other things in store for your mother and Professor Snape."

"How come no one ever told me this?" Harry demanded, his eyes ablaze with curiosity, hate, anger, and confusion.

"Was it really necessary for you to know? Considering your reaction, I would say the answer is no. We were trying to protect you, Harry, from your parents' mistakes. I see now that this was wrong, but with all that was going on with Voldemort, and your life at the Dursley's, well there just never seemed to be a good time to begin to tell you."

Dumbledore's answer seemed to knock the wind out of Harry's sails. "Oh, well it still doesn't seem fair that everyone knew this about my parents, and I didn't."

"Life is never fair, Harry. Would you like to think you deserve the bad things that happen to you?"

"No, I suppose not, sir. I should be going, I have some apologising to do, especially to Professor Trelawney. Thanks for answering my questions honestly." Harry stood and opened the door, letting in a large, white owl. Shaking his head, he walked out the door, closing in behind him.

"Is that the owl, sir?" Ron asked, his voice filled with excitement.

"Yes, I believe it is, Ron. If you'd wait here a moment, I might have news for you to run up to Madam Pomfrey." Albus untied the letter from the owl, who then went to rest on Fawke's perch. Carefully, he cracked the seal bearing St Mungo's mark, and then quickly read the letter, a small smile appearing as he reached the end of the letter. Setting it down on his desk, he began to address Ron.

Harry hesitantly knocked on the Infirmary door. He stood there for what seemed like ages, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to answer his knock. Finally, the door opened.

"Mister Potter, don't you have lessons to attend?" Poppy asked, derision in her voice.

"My only class was Herbology, I have the rest of the day free."

"Then what do you want? I've told you before not to come back."

"I know, but I came to apologise. I was wrong at getting so angry earlier, and should not have yelled at my friend like that. May I please see her so that I may give her my apologies?" He turned his green eyes up to look Madam Pomfrey in the face, turning on the charm he'd inherited from his father.

She tried to ignore the effect he had on her and be objective about the situation. "I would let you in to see her, but she's sleeping right now."

"Oh, that's all right. I'll wait for her to wake up," Harry replied, smiling at the medi-witch. He took a seat by the office, and began to twiddle his thumbs, humming to himself.

"If you've got nothing better to do then that, you can help me organise the medicine closet."

"Okay." Harry got up from his chair and went to where he'd heard Madam Pomfrey's voice come from. Stepping into what had been a nice organised room, he gave a short gasp. Everything was chaotic, boxes strewn everywhere, potions out of order, and there on the floor sat Madam Pomfrey sorting through one of the many boxes. "Dear Merlin, what happened here?" he asked.

"I had to give up one of my storage rooms. Albus might be needing it, and so everything went into here. Just pick a box and start sorting. This is going to take awhile." She bent back over the box and pulled out some potions, missing the knocking at the door.

"Um – Madam Pomfrey? There's someone knocking at the door."

"Oh, thank you, Harry. I'll return shortly. In the meantime, keep plugging away." She bustled out the door, and Harry kept at his task, slowly emptying the box in front of him.

"He's coming WHEN?!" Harry heard Madam Pomfrey shout a minute later. He rushed out to see what the commotion was, and saw Ron standing in the doorway, cowering a bit, and Madam Pomfrey looking extremely agitated.

"What's all this noise?" asked a groggy voice that appeared from Hermione's room.

"Nothing, Sibyll," Madam Pomfrey called back. "Ron, go into my office. We'll speak at length in a moment. Harry, it appears that Professor Trelawney is awake, Hermione should be as well. I'll go in and see if they wish –," Her words were interrupted by a rather fierce banging on the Infirmary door. "Really now, who could it be this time?"

Harry shrugged, though he felt her question was more to the air than to Ron or himself, and watched her wrench open the door, revealing an extremely agitated Professor Snape.

"Did you hear the news yet?" he spat out, a furious look on his face.

"Yes, Ron just informed me. Come into my office, I'm certain Ron will explain everything." Turning to Harry, she said, "Just go in there and keep them occupied, please?" She then led Severus to her office, closing the door behind her.

He stared at the door, wondering what they were talking about, what could have caused such severe reactions. Still puzzled, he went into Hermione's room.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

Suddenly, it dawned on him where he was. "Um, hello, uh, I'm sorry?"

"For what, Harry?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier about your choice of friends. Obviously, you have found a friend who is faithful, more so than Ron and I have been." He gave a small smile in her direction, and was pleased to see her smile back. Then he turned to Professor Trelawney. "Madam, it is to you that I must humbly beg forgiveness. My behaviour earlier was uncalled for. I know that must have hurt you, for they were harsh, unkind words. Will you please grant me your forgiveness?"

Both Sibyll and Hermione were taken aback by the sincerity in Harry's voice. "Of course I will forgive you. But tell me, what brought about this sudden change of heart?"

"A talk with Ron and Professor Dumbledore, and me realising that while the truth may hurt, it is still the truth. I never should have taken my anger out on those who are looking out for me."

"Well, I should get going. It's been a long day, and I'm certain you two want to talk some more. I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione?"

"Of course, you're always welcome here. Besides, I want to hear more about your life story."

"Wait! Don't go out there yet!" Harry stepped in front of the door.

"And why can't I leave?"

"Um, because I have a question for the both of you?" he hesitantly replied.

"Cut it out, Harry, and tell us the real reason. I've known you for too long for you to lie to me," Hermione responded.

"Fine, Madam Pomfrey told me to keep you occupied until her meeting was over."

"What meeting, Harry?" Hermione innocently asked. It was then that Harry realised he'd stepped from the frying pan and into the fryer.

Meanwhile, Madam Pomfrey's meeting was not going half as well. "I cannot believe you agreed to let him be able to come back here, Poppy!" Severus exclaimed.

"Actually, sir, it was my idea to get him here," Ron quickly said, looking at the floor.

"And your sister would have died if you hadn't known where the Chamber of Secrets is, and found Lockhart to help you! Are you insane? Why would you want him here?"

"I-I thought it would make Professor Trelawney happy. It's obvious she's the only thing he remembers, and I believe that she loves him. Is that so wrong?"

"Severus, he has no idea what happened just before the Dark One's first fall. Don't take this out on him."

"Why would having Lockhart here be a bad thing, Professor Snape?"

"He brings too many memories with him."

"How? He can barely remember his name, for Merlin's sake!"

"Things happened before your birth that colour how everyone views that man. That is all I can tell you."

"Well, it's too late now. He's coming tomorrow morning and you must be ready for him."

"Mr Lockhart, I have some news for you."

"Yes, Doctor Otto?"

"Hogwarts has requested that your care be turned over to them. You'll be leaving in the morning."

"I'll be going home to Rose?"

"Yes, Mr Lockhart, home to Rose."

Tears shone in his eyes as he said, "Thank you, Doctor Otto. You have no idea how grateful I am to be going back."


	11. Chapter 11

The day, it seemed to Harry, was going from bad to worse. He'd seriously mis-stepped and revealed too much to Hermione. "I can't tell you right now, Hermione," he responded, trying to stonewall his friend.  
Hermione pressed on. "Well, who's at this meeting, then?"

"No one."

"Harry, if it were truly no one, you wouldn't be squirming so. Who's in the meeting?"

"Madam Pomfrey."

Just then, Sybil spoke up. "I thought I heard Professor Snape's voice earlier. Is he in there as well?"

Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yes, he and Ron are with Madam Pomfrey. Though I truly have no idea why."

"What an odd group to be meeting together," Hermione mused, her brain feverishly trying to work out a reason why that group should be meeting.

Her musings were interrupted by the loud slamming open of Madam Pomfrey's office door.

"Severus, please reconsider. He thought he was doing the right thing. Besides, you know the love."

"No, I'm sorry, Poppy, but this is too much. I shall return with those potions you requested in a few hours."

"All right, Severus. Just, be careful what you say. Only the four of us are to know."

"Soon, the entire school will know, Poppy, and what then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, everything is under control."

"Yes? Then I'm the Queen of Sheba."

"I know of a young witch who would be very disappointed to find out you were a woman all this time."

"Sarcasm is lost on you, Poppy. What do you mean, disappointed? Who?"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and she threw an anxious look at Sybil. She shook her head in response.

"Why me, of course! I'm waiting for the day you whisk me off to the dungeons to make wild and all night long."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, and chuckled at the face Harry was making. "What did you think she was going to say?"

He turned to face her, and stammered out, "I-I wouldn't know, Hermione. I'm going to go now, um, I have homework to finish. Remember, you never saw me here, I was organising the supply room this entire time."

"Harry, why were you organising the supply room?"

"To make room in the spare - Oh ho, thought to catch me there, didn't you? Well, it didn't work. I'll visit you later, Hermione. Good day, Professor Trelawney." And with those words, he left the room, leaving the both of them to wonder what was going on.

Before they could open their mouths to speak, Madam Pomfrey's office door opened once more. "If I'd known it would cause this much trouble, I'd have never suggested this solution. He's really upset with me, isn't he?" Ron's voice wafted out of the room, into theirs.

"No, he's not upset with you, per se. It's more the situations he's been thrust into lately. It's bound to take a toll after a while. Just be careful around him during Potions. Run along now, and tell Professor Dumbledore that everything is in line for his arrival. I've things to do here."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I'll be up later to visit with Hermione."

"Maybe you'd best wait until tomorrow. She's had a busy day, and she still needs to rest some more."

"All right, tomorrow then. Good afternoon, ma'am."

As the door to the infirmary closed once more, Hermione asked the question that had been on her mind the entire time. "What was the meaning of all that?"

Sybil looked at her and responded, "I really have no idea. It's almost as if they're making preparations for a visitor. But why would they want to keep it a secret? I'll see what I can figure out by the next time we meet together. I'm going down for dinner, and you should get some more rest for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione." She gave the girl a small smile and exited the room, leaving Hermione alone to think about the very strange events of this long day.

\- - - 

It seemed as if no time had passed at all between when Sybil had left and when Severus had returned. Hermione sat up from her book and watched her door the minute she heard his voice. "The potions you required, along with something that should help our guest sleep a little easier. St Mungo's doesn't stock this potion. Now, is she awake? I want this day to be over now."

"Severus, I'm not pleased with this either. But I'm making the best of it. You need to as well, she won't adjust to the news well, and she'll need a good support system. Which reminds me, has Minerva been told yet?"

"Poppy, we agreed to keep this between the four of us. Minerva has no need to know right now."

"I know what we agreed on, Severus. It's just that this will herald a large change in her life."

"No, Poppy. She'll find out soon enough. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to keep."

Hermione heard Madam Pomfrey sigh, and could just imagine her shaking her head. "All right, Severus. I won't tell Minerva now. But, you are making a mistake in not letting others know. You should well know the pain of trying to keep things hidden."

"Who is it that said we needed to keep this private? It was you. Just because you've now changed your mind does not mean that I've changed mine." Her doorknob rattled, and Hermione quickly bent back over her book. Severus stepped inside the room, an angry look contorting his features

"Good evening, Professor Snape. I trust all is going well?"

"As well as to be expected with Albus. Why he agreed to this, I'll never know."

"Agreed to what?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, but I'm certain you'll find out soon enough."

"But you seemed really angry earlier today, when you and Ron were meeting with Madam Pomfrey. Nothing's wrong with me or my friends, is there?"

"There's nothing wrong with your friends, Miss Granger! Kindly stop prying into this matter. As I said, all will be revealed in time," he rather sharply replied.

Hermione drew back a little and gave him a hurt, yet quizzical look. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, it's just."

"You're out of the loop, and you feel that if you can find out what's going on, you can be a part of everything again. Is that what you were going to say?"

"Actually, yes, I was going to say something to that effect. How did you know?"

"It's one of the more standard ways a person gets in over their head and before they know it, they're caught in a trap of their own making, and by then there's no escape. Of course I could tell you about what's happening tomorrow, but that knowledge could possibly destroy a relationship begotten on the most tenuous of circumstances. Think on it no longer."

"But, is someone coming to stay here tomorrow? I heard you tell Madam Pomfrey that you had brewed a sleeping potion for him that St Mungo's doesn't use. Why would a St Mungo's patient be transferred here?"

"Miss Granger, enough! There are some things in this world that you do not need to know, and this is one of them! Now, have you been assigned anything else by your teachers that is troubling you?"

"I haven't been assigned anything new, sir. At least, not yet."

"It's good to see you've got your temper back. You'll be up and walking before you know it, and then it will be back to class. I must say, everyone's been asking after you - even Draco," he casually said, watching how she would react to his statement.

Hermione stiffened slightly at his words, her mind racing over why Draco would be asking about her. Trying to be just as casual, she responded, "Why would Malfoy want to know about my recovery? After all, I'm just a lowly Muggle-born." Her words sounded stilted, even to her own ears, but she hoped he would take them at face value.

Of course, he noticed her stiffen at Draco's name and the sudden, far- away look she'd gotten in her eyes, but he chose not to make an issue of it. Instead, he moved on to another topic, vowing to himself that he would take his suspicions to Albus later that evening. "Well, then, shall we proceed to tonight's sonnet?"

"Sonnets, professor. I'm going to read fifteen, and you'll follow with sixteen. They're meant to be read together."

"Very well then, Miss Granger, begin."

She opened the sonnet book to XV and began to read:  
"When I consider everything that grows  
Holds in perfection but a little moment,  
That this huge stage presenteth naught but shows  
Whereon the stars in secret influence comment;  
When I perceive that men as plants increase,  
Cheered and checked even by the selfsame sky;  
Vaunt in their youthful sap, at height's decrease,  
And wear their brave state out of memory:  
Then the conceit of this inconstant stay  
Sets you most rich in youth before my sight,  
Where wasteful time debateth with decay  
To change your day of youth to sullied night;  
And all in war with time for love of you,  
As he takes from you, I engraft you new." She handed the slim volume to Severus, and once he found his place, he began.

"But wherefore do you not a mightier way  
Make war upon this bloody tyrant time,  
And fortify yourself in your decay  
With means more blessed than my barren rhyme?  
Now stand you on top of happy hours,  
And many maiden gardens yet unset  
With virtuous wish would you bear your living flowers,  
Much liker that your painted counterfeit.  
So should the lines of life that life repair  
Which this time's pencil or my pupil pen  
Neither in inward worth nor outward fair  
Can make you live yourself in eyes of men.  
To give away yourself keeps yourself still,  
And you must live drawn by you own sweet skill." Slowly, he closed the book and handed it back to Hermione. "That's all well and good, Miss Granger, but what does it mean?"

"What?"

"Well, we've read these words, but is there something behind the words?"

"Of course there is!"

Then what is it?"

"Well, Shakespeare is saying in these two verses that with his writing, he's going to make the person he loves forever young. The static perception of the written word in these verses lends itself to making certain a person never ages. Yet, he knows that his love should be active in life, not allowing the poet to be the only one immortalising his existence."

"Interesting. Do you really feel that is what sixteen is about?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, it is a companion to fifteen, but could you not also read into it as thus: instead of being a Professor Quirrell, to fight off time's grip, you should be more like a Professor Dumbledore?"

"Where do you get that from?" she asked, giving him a curious look.

"The first two lines well defend my argument. Look at Quirrell - all he'll be remembered for is being a host for Voldemort. Yet Albus will be remembered for so much more, like the uses of dragon's blood, defeating Grindewald, being Headmaster of Hogwarts. He's gone out of his way to do something with his life, and more people will remember him long after he has died than now remember Quirrell. It doesn't matter how well you write of a person or think of a person - if they do nothing with their life, they will not be remembered."

"Even if the person is evil?"

"Especially so, Miss Granger. History seems to record more readily the evil men commit in the name of their cause, then in the unsung heroes that do continual good."

"So, where do you fall, Professor Snape? Will you be remembered for being a Death Eater, or will people recall all the good you did for the Order?"

"That's saying people will remember, Miss Granger. Are you certain that in the years following my death people will ever recall the name Snape? I'm the last of my line and with my death, the cursed name of Snape will die with me."

"What about a wife?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

He looked at her, and she quickly looked away, a blush slowly covering her face. "I think you need some sleep, Miss Granger. No doubt this day has tired you out, causing you to say things most strange. Good evening." He stood and walked out the door, as Hermione just watched him leave, still too shocked to say another word.

Finally, after he'd been gone for five minutes, normal thoughts returned to Hermione. 'Why do I always open my mouth at exactly the wrong time around him?' she thought. Sighing, she laid back into her pillows and was soon fast asleep.

Shortly before morning broke, Hermione began to dream.

\- - -

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman into the bonds of holy matrimony. Love is a beautiful thing, a treasure most rare. That these two have found it, after so much time, is indeed a wondrous thing. Now, Severus, do you take Hermione to be you wife, to have and to hold, in magic and in Muggles for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Hermione, take Severus to be your husband, to have and to hold, in magic and in Muggles, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Here are your rings, symbols of your undying love and fidelity. Whenever you see these rings may you be reminded of all that you hold dear in each other. Please, take them now and place them on the other's finger." As they did, the priest spoke on. "As a community, do you, the teachers of Hogwarts, promise to watch out for these two lovers, ensuring they have a fair chance at married life?"

"We do," the addressed responded. 

"Then, by the powers vested in me by Merlin himself, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Severus reached up to remove Hermione's veil. She shivered with anticipation and closed her eyes. Feeling a set of petal-soft lips caress her own, she opened her eyes, only to be greeted by Gilderoy Lockhart's eyes.

\- - -

Hermione sat up, suddenly awake, a headache pounding her brain to pulp. 'Thank God it was only a dream,' she thought, as she tried to get back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dr. Otto, what is this place?"

"This is Hogwarts, Gilderoy. Do you remember it at all?"

"I thought I did. Isn't there a lake, with merpeople in it? Rose used to love to hear them sing."

"Yes, there's the lake, Gilderoy. Anything else you remember?"

"Someone laughing at Rose."

"Do you remember what this someone looked like?"

Gilderoy thought for a few moments. "No, his face has slipped from my mind. Can we go in now?"

"Of course we can. There's someone here to meet you, who will show you to your room. Her name is Poppy Pomfrey. I'll only be seeing you to the door."  
"Won't you be staying here with me?"

"No, Gilderoy. I have others to attend to back at St. Mungo's. Don't worry, they'll take wonderful care of you here."

"But I'll miss you, Dr. Otto."

"And I'll miss you, Gilderoy. You have to get on with your life, though – and this may be the best way to regain those memories you lost."

"Like how I became famous?"

"Hopefully, you'll remember other things first. Like your days at Hogwarts, or something of your home life."

"Or Rose," he whispered, a melancholic expression creeping over his faces as they reached the doors to the castle. Dr. Otto knocked three times, and then they went inside. A woman stood there waiting for them, smiling.

"Good morning, Madam Pomfrey," Dr. Otto lightly said. "Here's Gilderoy, please take care of him. Good-bye Gil. I'll miss taking care of you."

"Come and visit me, please?"

"I'll try, Gilderoy, but I'm not going to make any promises." Dr. Otto smiled once more at her former charge and then turned and went out the door.

"Well, Gilderoy, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your room. Professor Dumbledore is waiting there for you – he has some things he needs to explain."

He smiled at her, a grin that reminded Poppy of the old Gilderoy, the one who had loved to be the center of attention, no matter the cost. "Lead, and I shall follow, Madam Pomfrey."

Trying to put the past behind her, she haltingly said, "You don't have to call me that. We were friends once, and you called me Poppy."

"Poppy it is then." He followed her obediently up the stairs, his senses soaking in the very essence of Hogwarts. He thought nothing amiss when the staircase moved, almost as if he had unconsciously expected it to. The further they walked, the more things seemed to crystalize in his head. This was home, where he was meant to be. And though he hadn't seen her yet, he could almost feel the stones of the walls sing out that his Rose was here, waiting to return to him.

Finally, they were at the Infirmary door. Poppy turned to him and said, "We have a patient who is resting right now. Please, enter quietly, as we're trying not to disturb her too much."

Gilderoy nodded his head and followed her inside the room. He shut the door behind him and was startled to see two people there. Albus noticed his discomfort and quickly spoke. "Gilderoy, this is Severus. You went to school with him. He was friends with Si-Rose and you. He's been doing some research into memory potions over the years, and he feels that he has something that might help you regain your memories faster."

Severus glared at first Albus, then Gilderoy, and then back at Albus. "If that's all you need me here for, I'll be going. I've a class to teach."

"Severus, remember what I told you. It's okay, Gilderoy, Severus has been a little testy lately, as I've asked him to do things that put him outside his comfort zone."

"There's more to it than that, Sir, and you know it. Good day." Severus swept out of the room and down the short hall, pausing only a moment to look in on Hermione, who seemed engrossed in the text she was reading.

"That went well," Albus said after Severus had gone.

"You know how volatile he is, Albus, especially about, you know," Poppy replied.

"So, who's my Infirmary buddy?" Gilderoy asked, hoping to relieve some of the tension in the room.

"Your what?"

"You know, Infirmary buddy – the one stuck here like I am."

"Oh, it's Hermione Granger."

"May I meet her?"

"Not today, Gilderoy. We have to get you settled in first. Now, I understand that at St. Mungo's they were teaching you how to use magic again, right?" Albus asked.

"Yes, that's right. They figured I was on par with a fifth year, as to the level I had caught back up to. But it seems as if I couldn't advance any further; and my instructors were quite baffled by that."

"Hopefully, we'll solve that as well, Gilderoy. I'll leave you to settle in with Poppy. And, welcome back to Hogwarts." Albus left the room, intending to find Severus and figure out what was wrong.

Gilderoy looked at Poppy, who was gathering up the first set of potions he had to take and asked, "So, who's paying for this? Do I really have enough money to stay on here indefinitely?"

"Gilderoy, you have more than enough money to last you through two lifetimes. You were once the author of a popular series of books."

"That's right, I still got fan mail at St. Mungo's. D'you think I'll get some here as well?"

Poppy watched him drink down the potions before answering. "I assume you will get some forwarded here from there, but no one knows you're here, and Albus plans on keeping it that way for as long as possible." Taking the vials from him, she began to walk out the door when his voice stopped her.

"Will I be able to ask Rose to forgive me?"

Turning, she gave him a hard look. "Just how much do you remember, Gilderoy?"

"Sometimes, I get vague recollections of things. Being here has reminded me that I did something awful to my Rose, but I don't know what. Will she come to see me?"

"That's up to her, but seeing as how she knows nothing about you being here, it's not very likely that she will. Now get some rest, Gilderoy. I'll be back to check on you later."

Hermione had heard the commotion of Severus leaving the room of the mysterious visitor. She'd had to quickly open the text that lay on her lap when she heard him pause by her room. She didn't want anyone to think that she'd been trying to hear who the visitor was.

She was glad that he only stopped for a moment, and even gladder he didn't say anything to her. She was still kicking herself, mentally, over their conversation last night. For someone so smart, I really know how to dig myself a hole when it comes to Severus. I wonder if he'll be by tonight, she thought.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey walked by her room, muttering to herself. Hermione caught, "We should never have brought him here," before the nurse was out of her hearing range.

The wheels began to turn in Hermione's head. So, it's a man that's staying here, and obviously not someone well liked, judging by both Severus' and Poppy's reactions. There aren't many people whom they both dislike, who can it be? Picking up another text book, she began to read about the different properties if advanced Transfiguration. The hours flew by without her noticing them, and so she was startled when Madam Pomfrey dropped off her lunch tray.

"It's a quiet day today, Madam Pomfrey, isn't it?"

"Yes, unusually so. It's nice, though, don't get me wrong."

"Why?"

"Our guest can get better settled in this way," Poppy responded. "Now, eat up. I'll be back for the tray in an hour or so. Then we can work on your therapy. Seeing as it's a Hogsmeade weekend, your friends won't be back until later, anyway."

Hermione grimaced at the thought of trying to walk. She knew it would hurt, but it had to be done. There was no way she was going to spend the rest of her life lying in bed. "Yes, ma'am, I'll see you in an hour."

Poppy smiled at her young charge, and then turned and left to attend to her other resident. Hermione watched her leave before beginning to eat the meal she'd brought. After finishing it, she set aside the tray and began to work on her Transfiguration essay. The time spent on that passed quickly, and Hermione never noticed Poppy return to her room, until she heard the discreet cough. Looking up from the parchment, she saw the nurse standing at her bedside waiting for her to finish. She put down her quill and set the parchment on her bedside table along with the text book.

"Are you ready to continue with your therapy?" she asked gently.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hermione responded as she threw back the sheet and turned to let her feet dangle off the side of the bed. Poppy came up beside her, and Hermione put her arm around the slight shoulder for support as she pushed off the bed to stand on the floor. Almost at once, her legs cramped up and she fell heavily to the floor. "Ow! Damn!" she cried out.

Gently, Poppy massaged her calves, easing the cramps. Then once more, she helped the young woman to her feet. This time, her muscles didn't cramp up, and leaning heavily on Poppy, she managed to take a few halting steps. Suddenly, Poppy was no longer supporting her weight, and Hermione wobbled for a it, finally regaining her balance. Cautiously, she took a step towards the nurse, then another, smiling as she did so. Her legs were not as happy about their use as she was, and once more they cramped up. Falling to her knees, Hermione cursed lowly before bursting into tears. Poppy tried to help her up, but her body wouldn't cooperate with her this time. As she stared at the floor, her legs in agony, she heard someone else enter the room. The person moved to her other side and helped Poppy lift her and get her back in bed.

Looking up from her hands to see who her rescuer was, she found herself staring into a pair of startling blue eyes that she had last seen at St. Mungo's. "Gilderoy Lockhart, what are you doing here?" she whispered before passing out.

Gilderoy had heard the commotion from his room and had quickly come when he heard the crying coming from down the hall. Stepping into the room, he saw Poppy struggling to lift a young woman. He moved to the other side of the girl and together, he and Poppy managed to get her into her bed. He'd been startled when she'd called him by name before fainting. Turning to face Poppy, he asked, "How does she know me?"

"She was one of your students a few years ago when you taught here," she answered. "Now, you need to go back to your room, as she needs her rest."

"But there's nothing to do, Poppy. I must confess, I'm a trifle bored."

""Then take this book and read it. I'm certain Miss Granger won't mind you reading it as long as you bring it back." Poppy handed him the thin book of sonnets, and then shooed him down to his room. He sat in the chair by the window and began to read. Soon, he was caught up in the words of poetry that touched him deeply with their beauty.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione didn't wake up until the next day, and the first thing she noticed was she was back in bed and that her legs ached unmercifully. Sitting up, she looked around the empty room for her sonnet book, unable to find it in its usual spot on her bedside table. Thinking back to the last moment she remembered from the previous evening, she found it to be Gilderoy Lockhart's face. All thoughts of the book fled her mind as she considered the fact that he was really there at Hogwarts. Determined to find out more, she slipped her legs off the mattress to dangle, then took a deep breath. "You will work for me today," she said lowly as she placed her weight fully on her legs.

She stood for several minutes, waiting for the painful cramps to come again, but they didn't. Cautiously, she took a few steps forward, bracing against the landmarks of the room. She smiled when she had completed a full circuit and then she sat on the bed once more. Hermione pulled out her wand and used it to bring her clothes over to her. Quickly, she changed into her school uniform, eager to be out of her nightgown.

Once she was ready to face the day, she got up once more, finding her legs more steady then the last time. Going to the door, she looked around the corridor to see if anyone was there. She stepped out and went down the hall until she came to a closed door. Knocking a few times, she then opened the door and stepped in.

"Good morning, Miss Granger."

"Mr. Lockhart, I thought I had seen you last night in my room. Turns out I was right. What's brought you here?"

"I don't rightly know. Dr. Otto said I would make more progress in my recovery here. Poppy said last night that you were once my student. Was I a good teacher?"

"Not really, no. You were too focused on you and not on teaching us how to defend ourselves against the Dark Arts. I was really expecting more from you."

"Oh dear. Well, hopefully I didn't lead too many people astray. Say, do you know if Rose is here? I do so hope to see her soon."

"Why don't I see what I can arrange. If Madam Pomfrey asks where I am, tell her I'm out walking the halls." Hermione left the room and snuck out of the Infirmary. The halls were clear of students and she slowly made her way over to Sibyll's tower. A dull ache built in her legs as she ascended the stairs and she found she had to rest a few times on the way up. Hearing voices in the main room, she slipped into Sibyll's private quarters. After about thirty minutes had passed, the voices dimmed and she was no longer alone.

"Hermione? How did you get up here?" Sibyll asked as she took a seat on the settee next to her.

"I used my legs, of course. Though they still do hurt a bit now. Have you heard the news?"

"No, what's going on that would cause you to come here?"

"He's back and in the Infirmary."

"Who?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart, and he's asking to see you. I don't know how much he remembers, but you are something real and tangible to him."

"Would, would you take me to see him?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Of course, but do you think it wise? You have no idea if he's the same person you remember him to be."

"If you can find the strength to come up here and tell me about him, I can go down there and face him. I need to know if I can love the man he's become or if I'm only in love with the memory in my head."

Hermione nodded and together they descended from the tower. It was slower going this time, as Hermione's legs began to act up after going so long without movement. As Sibyll opened the door, she took a deep breath. "You can do this, I know you can. I'm going to head to my room and rest. I think I'm going to go down to supper tonight."

Sibyll nodded and they parted ways. She continued down the hall until she came to a slightly ajar door. Squaring her shoulders, she pushed the door open all the way and pasted a smile on her lips. "Hullo, Gil."

He turned and smiled brightly at her. "Rose!" He stood and embraced her, pulling her tightly to him. "I was hoping she would bring you here to see me. How have you been?"

"I-I've been well, Gil."

"That's wonderful." A frown creased his smooth features. "I hurt you. At some point in my life I almost destroyed you. Oh, Merlin, what have I done?"

She led him over to the bed and they sat down together. "I'm fine now. Albus sheltered me here at Hogwarts, gave me a new home. I just wish we had been able to make a home together all those years ago."

"I wish that, too. Do you think we could start over, make a fresh beginning?"

"I'd love nothing more than that, Gil," she softly said, leaning into him. He turned his head and softly kissed her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him. It was as if she had found her center once more and everything made sense again.

Hermione found Madam Pomfrey in her room, waiting for her. "So, you've made progress in your recovery, I see. Obviously bringing Gilderoy Lockhart here was the right thing to do."

"Then why were you arguing about him yesterday? I mean, yes he is a prat for abandoning Sibyll like he did, but look at him now. I rather think he was punished enough."

"She lost their baby. That's why Severus didn't want him here again. Twice was enough in his eyes."

"Wait, she would remember that, and I've never heard her mention anything so tragic as losing a baby."

"That's because she doesn't remember. Albus put a memory charm on her so that she would never remember the pregnancy. Thankfully, she was only two months along at the time of the incident. Though I had always thought a child would stabilize her, make her less flighty. We'll never know now." Poppy helped Hermione back into bed. "Don't look at me like that, it was for her own good."

"If you say so. I should like to go down to supper tonight, and believe I shall rest until then." She dismissed Madam Pomfrey with a glance, picking up her DADA book and turning to the current assignment. Some things about the wizarding world still bothered her immensely. Sibyll deserved to know about the baby she had lost, and yet Albus had arbitrarily decided that knowledge be kept from her. "I can't tell her, though. It would devastate her," Hermione whispered as she set the textbook back down and curled up on her side. Within minutes, she was asleep again.

Ron poked Harry's side sharply as all conversation at Gryffindor table came to a sudden halt. "Hermione!" he yelled, standing up and rushing over to her side. Harry stood on her other side and helped her over to the table. "They finally let you out."

"Just for supper, Ron. Madam Pomfrey still wants to observe me, so it's back there for at least two more nights. How have things been without me?"

"Weird. Malfoy's been lying low, and Snape has mellowed a little, if you can believe that."

"Ah." She tucked into her food, only to feel someone come up behind her minutes later. She turned and smiled up at Professor McGonagall, who wrapped her in a warm hug.

"It's good to see you amongst us once more, Miss Granger. I expect to see you in Transfigurations class tomorrow."

"Wouldn't dream of missing it, Ma'am. I've been waiting to apply some of the theories I've been reading about in the Infirmary. I imagine I'm quite far behind by now."

"If you mean that the rest of the class has somewhat caught up to where you are, then yes. I'm certain you'll fly forward once more, though." McGonagall smiled at her and moved odd to the teacher's table and Hermione settled back into her seat.

After supper was over, the rest of the houses dispersed quickly. The Gryffindors surrounded Hermione, talking to her animatedly. One by one, they left her until it was just Ron, Harry, and Ginny. As they filled her in on things she'd missed, she found her attention drifting away from them. Instead, she found herself gazing up at the teacher's table, where Severus was talking to Professor Sprout. She caught his eye and nodded to him, watching closely for his response. After a few moments, he dipped his head once and she smiled, releasing the breath she had been holding.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a message to deliver from Madam Pomfrey." She got up from the table at the same time Severus got up from the head table ad approached her. In the background, she could hear them telling Harry to leave her alone. "Professor Snape, I need to bring back some of that sleeping draught you've prepared."

"Of course, Miss Granger, follow me." She nodded and fell into step with him, going in the direction of the dungeons. Once they were out of earshot, he lowly said, "Are we going to be reading together tonight?"

"I cannot find my sonnet book. I think Gil took it to read."

"We'll have to use my copy then. That is, if you don't mind."

She looked up at him and saw him look away quickly. "I'd rather enjoy that, Sir." She moved closer to him, closing the small gap between them. "I'd also like to begin making up the Potions labs I've missed. I just have Transfigurations class tomorrow. Do you have a free period available?"

They stopped outside a door next to the Potions lab. As he opened the door, he said "Just after lunch is free. I'll have you begin with some healing potions for Madam Pomfrey, if you don't mind. I'd rather have you work on something that is of use than a throwaway potion like Felix Felicis. I don't know what Slughorn was thinking when he had you lot attempt that potion last year. Wholly inappropriate, if you ask me."

"We needed happiness," she replied, looking around the room.

"Happiness can get you killed."

"So can sorrow." She took a seat of front of the fire, wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to warm up. "When we shut ourselves off from the world, we can miss so much."

Severus went over to his bookcase and pulled out a thick folio, bringing it over to where Hermione sat. "Are you reading tonight, or shall I?"

"I'd like you to read Sonnet Fourteen, please."

"Very well." Clearing his throat, he opened the book and ran his finger down the page until he found the sonnet she wanted. "Not from the stars do I my judgment pluck; And yet methinks I have Astronomy, But not to tell of good or evil luck, Of plagues, or dearths, or seasons' quality; Nor can I fortune to brief minutes tell, Pointing to each his thunder, rain and wind, Or say with princes if it shall go well By oft predict that I in heaven find: But from thine eyes my knowledge I derive, And, constant stars, in them I read such art As truth and beauty shall together thrive, If from thyself, to store thou wouldst convert; Or else of these this I prognosticate: Thy end is truth's and beauty's doom and date."

Hermione blushed and looked away from him as he fixed his gaze on her. "It reminds me of you, if you chose to cut yourself off from all of us, from me." She took a deep breath and spoke once more. "I know I'm not red-headed or particularly beautiful. I know I wouldn't be your first choice and that Draco and his cronies still see my blood as dirty, enough so to hurt me and wish me dead, but God help me, I've fallen in love." She swiped at her tears and stood up, anxious to leave, wanting Severus to stop her. Still, Severus was silent and she ran from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Blindly, she ran up to Sibyll's tower, pounding on the door. "Please, oh please, let me in," she cried out. The door opened and she fell into Sibyll's arms, holding her close. "I think I've ruined everything."

Sibyll led her into the room and helped her to sit on the low settee. "What are you going on about, my dear?"

"I revealed my hand, and he had no response. What have I done?"

Sibyll sighed and sat next to her, clasping her hand. "You let loose the emotions in your heart. There's nothing wrong with that. And he might just return your feelings – how do you know his heart? He holds everything close to the vest, as well you know."

"That I do." Hermione yawned and curled up on the settee. Soon, she was fast asleep and never felt the blanket Sibyll placed over her, or saw the sad smile on her face.

As soon as she heard the soft scratching on the door, Sibyll went and answered it. "Hullo, Sev. She's asleep right now, and quite devastated that she's mucked everything up. Treat her kindly tomorrow, will you?"

"She loves me, Rose. Me. I'm no good at this, you know that. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Do you really want my advice?"

"Would I be asking you if I didn't?"

"There is that. All right, punish whoever hurt her, which hopefully she's told you by now, and then love her back. This is your chance to begin again, free of the ghosts of the past. Lily's gone, now you can live again. Be free with someone who can understand you." He nodded once and then turned to leave. Sibyll sighed and shut the door. Finally, these two souls were coming close to togetherness once more.


	14. Chapter 14

"Very good, Miss Granger. Everyone, come take a look at what she's done here." McGonagall gathered the class around the worktable. "See how she's disguised the true nature of the object here," she said as she pointed out the features on the gargoyle. A few students jumped when the gargoyle moved, hissing at them.

Hermione giggled and patted her shoulder. The gargoyle spread his wings and flew there in short order, perching himself so that he could watch everything that was going on. "I think I'll call him Patrick," she said and was rewarded with a slight purr from the gargoyle. The rest of the class went back to their projects while she followed McGonagall up to her desk. "Is it all right if I keep him like this? It's not really a pet, per se, seeing as how he was just a pincushion fifteen minutes ago."

"That will be fine, Miss Granger. Excellent work as usual and it goes to show that you really kept up on your reading while you were convalescing. And that is exactly why we do not add fire to these projects, Cassandra," she said as she quickly extinguished the small blaze that had started on the Ravenclaw girl's table.

The bell rang and all the students began packing up their things. Hermione slung her satchel over her other shoulder and followed them out, turning down the hall to Sibyll's tower. She was almost bowled over by the group of second years who were talking amongst themselves, paying no attention to anyone else in their range.

"I can't believe we spent the entire period on learning how to divine the secrets of love. This class is so useless," moaned one girl, and Hermione smiled, hearing herself in the Hufflepuff.

"Love is never useless," another girl protested. "We should embrace the idea of diving love. After all, it is usually a grave vision that Venus sends."

"You sound exactly like her, Vanessa. Get your head out of the clouds and focus on real magic, like Transfigurations or Herbology. Not this fluff."

They passed out of Hermione's listening range and she continued on up to the classroom. Sibyll was putting away the teacups, humming to herself as she did so. "I take it you had a good night?"

Sibyll turned, blushing. "Is it that obvious?" Hermione nodded. "It's like we've been given a most wonderful gift. He's so gentle now, and there's this new humility about him, even as he remembers what he did in the past. I love him, my dear."

"I can tell. You're practically glowing. Oh, how I wish I had a love like yours."

"Have you still not talked to him?"

"No. But I have to go see him after lunch, to work on potions for the Infirmary. Do you think he'll reject me?"

"Oh, my dear, no, he won't. This will just take time. You're so focused and that can be intimidating, even to grown men and women. Sometime it's easier to be a dreamer. It's okay to give in to the dreamy side of your personality once in a while," Sibyll answered, smiling at her.

"Dreamy is not how I would ever describe myself. I can't get lost in thought like you, there's just too much to think about." Hermione sighed. "Going down the rabbit hole of thought is what led me here. I don't think I shall ever do that again, no matter what visions it gives me. But tell me more about Gil and you."

"The memory of flesh is so strong, Hermione, much stronger than I'd ever imagined. He remembered everything about me the moment he touched my body." Sibyll blushed bright red at the memory and Hermione looked away, not wanting to embarrass her further. A silence fell over the room and Hermione looked back at Sibyll and saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong? You were so happy a moment ago."

"He-he asked about the baby." Sibyll touched her stomach lightly and drew in a shuddery breath. "I don't remember anything about a baby, Hermione. Why can't I remember? Is it because someone put a memory charm on me, causing me to forget? Why would someone do that to me?"

"Perhaps they didn't think you strong enough to handle news of your loss on top of Gil's betrayal. Perhaps they did it out of love and concern for your well-being," Hermione whispered, drawing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "Sometimes, the need to protect overrides the need to let a person know the truth."

Sibyll looked at Hermione, confusion in her eyes. "Did you know about my baby?"

"Yes. Madam Pomfrey told me shortly after I found out Gil was here. I wanted to know why everyone was so upset by his return, so I kept pressing for answers and she told me. I'm sorry, I should have told you." She was surprised when Sibyll reached out and gently wiped away the tears from her cheek.

"For all your maturity, you are but a child in this game we call life. How could you have told me without breaking my heart and your own in the process?" Hermione shrugged. "Exactly. At least Gil and I could share our sorrow together, even if I can't remember what transpired with my pregnancy."

Hermione leaned against Sibyll, drawing in warmth from her. "What would you have wanted for a child, if you had one?"

"Someone like you, not burdened with the Sight. It is a curse to See things, especially when the Sight is weak, like in me. I wouldn't wish this on anyone, really. Have you not wondered about my classes?"

Hermione smiled a little to realize she'd been let in on yet another secret. "But what about that second year Hufflepuff, Vanessa? She has the Sight, does she not?"

"Yes, she does. I'll be speaking to Dumbledore shortly about her, and then most likely tutoring her on how to use it. Though she has little training, her power is quite strong, stronger than mine." Sibyll smiled at Hermione. "Now, it's time for lunch. Do you want to eat here with me and Gil, or go down to the Great Hall?"

She thought for a moment. "If you don't mind the intrusion, I'd rather eat here with you. The noise of everyone is still something I'm readjusting myself to."

Sibyll nodded and stood, helping Hermione up from the low pillows they'd been sitting on. "Does your friend need food?" she asked, pointing to Patrick, who was now sleeping on Hermione's shoulder.

"I don't think so. In reality, he's just a pincushion, and I've never read anything in the Transfiguration textbooks that say there is a need to feed animated inanimate objects." She followed Sibyll into her quarters and found Gilderoy was already there, reclining on the settee and reading her book of sonnets. "So I was right. You were the one who absconded with my book."

"Oh, hullo, Miss Granger. Are you joining us for lunch?" She nodded. "Splendid. Do you mind if I hold on to this volume for a little while longer? I'm not quite finished with all of the poems as I've been reading them slowly, wanting them to last."

"That would be fine. If you'd like, when I come home from Christmas break, I could bring more Shakespeare for you to read."

"Oh, would you? I'd enjoy that very much." He smiled up at her, that charming grin now tempered by the knowledge of the past. She nodded and took a seat in the high-backed chair. A few minutes later, a house elf appeared with a tray of plates and a bottle of wine. Sibyll reappeared with three glasses and uncorked the bottle, pouring it out.

Gilderoy handed Hermione a plate and glass and then settled back on the settee. Sibyll joined him and Hermione watched them interact, smiling as she saw their hands brush unconsciously. She hoped that one day Severus would feel comfortable enough around her to touch her unthinkingly like Gil touched Sibyll. She took a sip of wine, not feeling too hungry.

"You really should eat something, my dear, otherwise the wine will go right to your head," Sibyll said, looking pointedly at the plate. Hermione blushed and nodded, picking up the fork and beginning to eat.

When they'd finished, a house elf came and packed up the tray of dishes. "Well, I'm off now. Wish me luck," Hermione said, taking a deep breath as she stood. Sibyll hugged her close for a moment, smiling sweetly. "Everything will go fine, right?"

"Yes, my dear. It is one of the things I am certain of."

Hermione nodded and left the room, hurrying down the stairs. The closer she got to the dungeons, the more an unexplained know of dread filled her stomach. She burst into the Potions lab and looked around for Severus. "Professor Snape, are you here?" she called out, not seeing him. She finally heard a low moan come from behind his desk and she ran over to it. "Oh god, Severus, what, who?" She bent over him, stroking his face lightly.

Carefully, she ran her hands down the front of his robes. When she pulled her hands away, they were covered in blood. Stifling the scream that threatened to rip from her throat, she quickly found the source of the bleeding and pressed down firmly with one hand, pulling out her wand with the other. Using the wand, she stoked the fire up higher and then pulled Patrick off her shoulder. "Go find Professor McGonagall and bring her back with you," she cried and was relieved to see the gargoyle nod with understanding.

The minutes seemed to stretch on into infinity as Hermione waited for someone, anyone to come. Finally, she heard steps outside the classroom and she looked towards the door. Albus was with Professor McGonagall and Hermione burst into tears looking at the pair of them. "What's happened, Hermione?" McGonagall questioned gently, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, for certain, but it appears Severus has been stabbed. Most likely by Draco. He's the one who's done this to us, to me. I should never have said anything to him, then he wouldn't be hurt. This is all my fault." She felt McGonagall's hands replace hers over Severus's wound and she buried her head in her hands, heedless of the blood staining them.

"Let's get him up to Poppy," Albus murmured as he levitated Severus's prone body. Hermione blindly followed them up to the Infirmary, trying to shut out the voices she heard around them.

At the top of the stairs, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up at Sibyll's concerned face. A fresh bout of weeping overtook her and she collapsed against the other woman. "I did not See this, Hermione, I promise you that. I would have warned you if I had."

"I know," Hermione whispered, drawing nearer to the comfort of Sibyll's presence. Poppy took over at once, moving Severus into one of the rooms and shut Hermione and Sibyll out. "He'll make it, though, won't he? Fate wouldn't be so cruel as this?"

"He's in good hands, Hermione. Poppy will make everything all right."

"Did you hear? They've taken Snape to the Infirmary. He might not make it," Neville said as he burst into the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron looked up at him in astonishment.

"What about Hermione? She was supposed to help him in the Potions lab today, making up some of the work she missed."

"She was the one who found him. Her hands were covered in blood, most likely his. And Draco and his goons are missing. No one can find them."

"So?" Harry asked as he stood up to stand next to Neville.

"Hermione named him as the one who did this to Snape and she accused him of being the one who hurt her as well," Neville replied, staring into Harry's eyes.

"That bastard, I'll kill him! Ron, are you with me for a ferret hunt?"

"Of course, Harry. Neville, are you in?"

"All the way. How are we going to find them?"

Harry pulled out his wand, summoning the Marauder's Map over to them. He unfurled it over the table and quickly scanned the map for the three. "There, heading towards the lake. We'll have to move quickly if we don't want to lose them."

The others nodded and Harry looked around to see that all of Gryffindor was gathered close. "Let's go, Harry," Ron said, holding out his wand. As one, the House moved out and raced down the stairs, their wands drawn as well. Stealthily, they moved closer to the lake, Harry never taking his eyes off the map. The group made it to the lake just as Draco was casting off from land.

"Stupefy!" Harry cried out, catching Draco by surprise. Crabbe and Goyle tried to draw their wands, but were too slow, instead getting struck by numerous stunning spells. Ron placed full body binding spells on the trio and Neville dragged the boat up onto the shore. The other Gryffindors pulled them out of the boat and began to drag them up to the school. "Leave Draco, he's mine!"

"No, Mr. Potter, he's Dumbledore's." Professor McGonagall appeared next to them, a slightly feral smile on her face. "Though I do thank you for capturing them for us. Now, if you'll excuse us, Dumbledore has punishments to mete out." She levitated the three boys and set them to follow behind her as she strode off towards the castle.

"Let's go back to the common room now," Ron said dejectedly, his shoulder slumping. Harry nodded and followed his friend back inside. It just wasn't fair.

Ginny had gone up to the Infirmary to see if there was anything she could help Madam Pomfrey with. She'd been shooed out into the waiting room where Hermione and Professor Trelawney say, waiting for some word.

"I can't lose him, Sybill, I can't," she overheard Hermione whisper and she looked askance at her friend. Why would she be worried about Professor Snape, she wondered. "If he dies, my heart dies with him."

Gunny couldn't help but gasp and both women looked up at her. "Miss Weasley, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Is it true, Hermione? Do you l-like Snape?"

Hermione blushed and looked away from her. "It's slightly more than like at this point, Ginny. I don't expect you to understand, really, I don't, but please respect my decision." Madam Pomfrey came back out, a grim look on her face. "May I go in to see him now?" she asked anxiously as she stood.

"He's been stabilized, so yes, you can go see him. Don't expect him to wake up, though. Whatever Mr. Malfoy stabbed him with was coated with a very powerful poison, such that I had to give him a very powerful sleeping potion to ease the pain." Madam Pomfrey took Hermione's arm and led her back to the private rooms.

Ginny went to follow her, but was stopped by Professor Trelawney. "Let her be. Her heart is tender right now and if you were to upset her, she might say things she would later regret. I know you'll want to tell your friends, and that's fine. Just, make judicious choices about how you couch the words you use. If she is truly your friend, you will do your best to protect her."

Ginny's brow furrowed with a frown. "But Snape?"

"Fate is indiscriminate when it comes to our life partners. She needs someone who will challenge her intellectually and he gives her that. We should never begrudge our friends their happiness." She let go of Ginny's arm and Ginny left the room, brooding on what Professor Trelawney had told her.

Hermione slid into the room, biting her lip as she tried not to cry. Tears would not help her right now, or him. She had to be strong. She sat down in the chair next to his bed and picked up his hand, threading her fingers through his. "I don't know if you can hear me, Severus, but I memorized this sonnet for our next time together. I might as well tell it to you now.

She cleared her throat and then began speaking. "Being your slave what should I do but tend Upon the hours, and times of your desire? I have no precious time at all to spend; Nor services to do, till you require. Nor dare I chide the world without end hour, Whilst I, my sovereign, watch the clock for you, Nor think the bitterness of absence sour, When you have bid your servant once adieu; Nor dare I question with my jealous thought Where you may be, or your affairs suppose, But like a sad slave, stay and think of nought Save, where you are, how happy you make those. So true a fool is love, that in your will, Though you do anything, he thinks no ill."

She took in a broken breath and leaned over his bed, burying her face in the covers, giving in to her weeping once more. Hermione barely felt the blanket drop around her shoulders. Wearily, she turned her face to look up Poppy, who was smiling sadly. "Go to sleep, my dear. I'll wake you for supper." Hermione nodded slowly and closed her eyes, giving in to sleep.

Hermione barely felt rested when Poppy came in later to wake her up. She sat up with a start, stretching. "If anything should change before I get back…"

"I'll let you know. But this is the last day here before break, and you've already said you're going home. Have you changed your mind about that now?"

"Why did I forget that? I have to go home, it will be my last time spent in their world. My life is here now, more than ever. Watch over him for me, I'll be back as soon as I can." Poppy nodded and wrapped her up in a warm embrace. "Thank you."

Hermione went down to the Great Hall and it seemed like every eye was on her the moment she stepped into view. Finding herself suddenly shy, she ducked her head and made her way over to where Ron and Harry were seated. She sat across from them and spoke at her plate. She could feel their eyes on her and she looked up, blanching at the hostility in Harry's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Ginny told us everything, 'Mione," Ron said kindly, his smile heartbreakingly sad.

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself, Hermione? My god it's Snape we're talking about! The man has lived to make my life miserable over the years."

"No more miserable than your mother made his life. Face it, Harry, you sainted mother was a bitch, and when you lie down with dogs, you come up with fleas." She stood up from the table, sneering at Harry. "I seem to have lost my appetite. If you'll excuse me, I have some packing to do for tomorrow."

Hermione stalked from the table, struggling not to cry once more. Anger still burned hot and bright in her chest and when she felt a hand on her arm, she spun on her heel, glaring. "What?" she hissed out, watching Ron take a step back and catch himself on the railing.

"I just wanted to make certain you were all right. It's hard when someone you care for if fighting for their life." She nodded and bit her lip. Ron reached out once more and she fell against him. "He'll be fine, 'Mione. If Madam Pomfrey can heal injuries like the ones we've given her over the years, she can heal him."

"I know you're right, Ron. It just feels like I'm going to lose him and Harry. I don't even know why you're here with me and not with him."

"Because I cannot stand to see you in pain. And Snape's on our side, for all Harry wants to forget that. Sometimes it is easier to believe in the façade than the truth." Ron kissed her forehead lightly, blushing to the root of his hair. "Have a Happy Christmas, 'Mione."

"You as well, Ron. I'll see you in the new year."


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you mean we're moving to Canada? I have to go back to Hogwarts and finish my schooling. This is utterly ridiculous!" Hermione said angrily Christmas morning, stamping her foot as she glared at her parents.

"Canada will be a much better environment for you, sweetie. And there's a good school there."

"But it's not Hogwarts!"

"I think what you mean to say, young lady, that it is not the place that has your lover." Her father narrowed his eyes at her. "There is no way you are returning to that den of iniquity. Thank heavens Harry wrote to tell us what was going on. You will help your mother to pack up the house and be ready to leave in a week. This is not optional, Hermione, it is for your own good."

Hermione struggled not to cry and turned on her heel, stalking from the room. Not for the first time did she regret not having an owl. How could she get word out to Ron or Sibyll? They'd be sure to help her. But with no fireplace and an embarrassing lack of apparition talent, she was stuck here. Patrick hopped up on her shoulder and she petted him absently, finally letting her tears fall.

As she curled up on her bed, she heard the lock of her door latch. A fresh bout of sobs broke from her as she realized how completely Harry had destroyed any trust her parents had in her. What could he have told them that would make them react like this? Her mind raced as she tried to think of a way out of this latest disaster.

She gathered control of her emotions, sitting up to take a look around her room. Her school trunk was missing, and with it her wand. This made things a little harder as she would have to focus her skills more narrowly. Professor McGonagall had been teaching her wandless magic since sixth year, but this forced necessity might stretch her limits.

Hermione took out a piece of paper and a pen, writing a quick letter to Sibyll, begging her to come save her, explaining what Harry had done to the best of her knowledge. Rolling the letter up, she found a ribbon on one of her stuffed animals and used it to hold the paper closed. Taking the bear in hand, she focused on it, turning it into an inconspicuous looking pigeon. Quickly, she tied the paper to its leg and opened her window. "Deliver that to Sibyll Trelawney at Hogwarts," she whispered lowly as she released the bird to the sky, knowing it was her last hope.

Thanks to the speed charm Hermione had designed into the faux pigeon, it made good time, landing in the Great Hall of Hogwarts just as Christmas dinner was about to be served. Unerringly, it walked along the main table until it stopped in front of Sibyll, holding out its leg. She dropped her fork onto her plate and untied the ribbon.

She read the letter with increasing haste, pausing only to look up at Harry and glare. He had the good grace to blush under her scrutiny of him. "I have to do something. How could he do this to her?"

"Do what to whom, Sibyll?" Minerva asked, noticing her look of concern.

"Read this, you'll understand," she replied, thrusting the letter at her. Minerva's face lost all color, and she, too, glared at Harry, who began to squirm in his seat. Sibyll watched Ron say something to him, and saw him shrug. "You know exactly why we're looking at you, Mr. Potter," she said loudly, every eye in the room turning to look at her. "Why don't you tell everyone here how you single-handedly managed to destroy the life of yet another person."

"What's she talking about, Harry?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know, Ron. Maybe she's finally gone starkers," Harry replied, chuckling slightly.

"Mr. Potter! That is enough! Fifty points from Gryffindor and come with me to my office," Minerva said, standing quickly. Harry blanched and stood up, looking for an escape. None presented themselves as every eye in the room was now trained on him. His shoulders slumped and he followed Minerva out of the room.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Gil asked, leaning close to her.

"It's Hermione, Gil. Harry told her parents something that freaked them out. They've forbid her from returning home and are dragging her off to Canada come the new year."

"What?" Ron said incredulously as he took the seat Minerva had just left.

Sibyll turned and looked at him sadly. "I'm afraid so, Ron. She wounds quite heartbroken from this letter she sent me. We have to free her. But how? She has no access to her school things, they've been taken from her."

"I'll make you a special portkey, Sibyll," Albus said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "One time only, keyed to her alone. Just figure out how to get it to her." He moved off to his office and she sighed.

"I'll help. We can come up with a great plan, Professor Trelawney, I just know we can." Ron looked at her hopefully and she nodded. She stood and they followed her lead, Gil taking her arm, Ron trailing a step behind. As they sat down around the fireplace, Ron took a deep breath. "You know, we had these weird people come to our door once, trying to tell us about their religion. If you could pose as two of those people and keep her parents occupied long enough, I could sneak in the back and hand off the portkey to Hermione and then apparate out of there."

"That might work. Do you remember what these people looked like?" Gil asked.

"The man was wearing a suit and tie, dark colored, no patterns. The woman was in a long dress, nothing form-fitting, again, muted in color." He looked at Gilderoy. "You'll have to do something about your hair, though. His was cut short, kind of like Prince Charles."

Gil made a face and nodded. "All right. Now, we need to do this as quickly as possible. We only have six days before she's gone forever."

Sibyll nodded. "I'm ready to go as soon as Albus gives us the portkey." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at herself. Moments later, she was dressed like Ron had described, in a forest green ankle length dress. Then she pointed it at Gil and transformed him into a sharp looking business man, his golden hair close cropped and combed over. She giggled at the look of him and he went over to the mirror.

"Oh, Rose, I look so drab now," he moaned, pouting a little.

"I know, but you look so funny like this, I couldn't help but giggle. It will only be for a short time, you know." He nodded and sat back down.

Ron stood. "So, tomorrow it is then, since I'm sure Dumbledore will have the portkey ready by then. I'll side-along apparate us to her street and we'll go from there."

"Wait, what are we called?" Sibyll asked, looking up at him.

"Right, that would be helpful. Jehovah's Witnesses, I believe. I know they had a Bible in hand when they came to our door." He smiled brilliantly at them. "I'm so glad I can help you with this. She needs friends like us right now."

After he'd left, Sibyll leaned against Gil. "It won't end like last time. I refuse to let it."

He kissed her temple. "Force of will doesn't always work, Rose."

"This time it will. You'll see."

In the morning, Sibyll charmed herself and Gil once more. Together, they went down to the Great Hall and met Ron. "Here, I found this in the library with Madam Pince's help yesterday." He handed Gil the leather-bound Bible. "Now you look the part."

They were joined shortly by Albus, Minerva, and Poppy. "How's Severus this morning?" Sibyll asked, looking at Poppy with apprehension.

"Better than the day before, Sibyll, but I worry about what will happen if you can't bring Hermione back. Godspeed you three," she whispered as she hugged Sibyll tightly, and then walked them to the outer boundaries of the castle.

"Everything will go fine, Poppy, you'll see. The three of us will get our mission done and we'll be back before you know it."

"You'll need that optimism, Sibyll. Ron, here's the portkey. Tell Hermione that the moment she touches it, she'll be transported here, so she had better have anything she wants to bring in her hands."

"What about her school things? She wrote that her parents had taken them from her," Ron asked as he put the marble in his pocket.

"We'll take her to Diagon Alley when we get back," Gil said suddenly. "I've money to spare, or so I'm told and it's the least I could do."

"There you go, Mr. Weasley. Everything will be fine in the end." Albus smiled gently and touched Minerva's shoulder. "Now, should we let our intrepid trio get on with their mission?" They all nodded and Ron took hold of their hands and Sibyll felt the familiar tug of apparition in her stomach. Soon, they were standing on the corner of a quiet street.

"All right, Hermione lives at Number 24 on this street. Give me eight minutes to get around to the back of the house and then knock on the door. I'll try to be as quiet as possible, but don't worry about them seeing me. I requisitioned Harry's invisibility cloak. It was the least he could do for getting us into this mess."

Sibyll nodded and sighed. This made their chances almost certain to succeed. Unthinkingly, she reached out and hugged him. "Oh, Ron," she whispered, struggling not to cry.

"Don't cry, Professor Trelawney. It would look odd if you came to the door with red eyes," Ron said as he patted her back awkwardly. He let go of her and squared his shoulders. "All right, I'm off. Remember, give me an eight minute lead." He took off down a side street and Sibyll began to rock back and forth, nervous anticipation filling her bones.

"It's time, Rose. Take a deep breath," Gil said, placing his hand on the small of her back. Together, they walked down the pavement, looking for No. 24. Gil tugged on her arm and they turned down a walkway. Gil cleared his throat and knocked on the door strongly.

A frazzled looking woman answered the door. "May I help you?"

"Yes. We've come to talk to you about the Lord. May we come in?" Gil asked as he smiled charmingly, taking a step inside the open doorway.

Hermione's mother nodded absently and led them into the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked as they sat around the kitchen table.

"That would be lovely," Sibyll said softly, looking around the cozy kitchen. "Is it just you here?"

"Oh no, my husband had to go in to work today. He's finalizing his transfer to Canada." Mrs. Granger poured three cups of tea and handed them around. As she sat next to Sibyll, she surprised her by bursting into tears.

"What's wrong?" Sibyll asked.

"I'm so glad you came, it's as if God sent me two angels in human form. I've been in such turmoil since my daughter came home for Christmas break. My husband is so upset and I don't really want to move and uproot her when she's almost finished with her schooling. What would God suggest I do?"

Sibyll looked at Gil desperately. He shrugged slightly and reached out to pat Mrs. Granger's hand. "He'd want you to do what's right. What is your heart telling you to do?"

"To let her go back. She was going to leave us anyway after this holiday. She wasn't really ever meant for this world. But I can't go against my husband."

"Everything will work out just how it was meant to be. That's how God works," Sibyll said gently, covering Gil's hand with hers. Mrs. Granger looked up at her and nodded slowly.

"I'm sure you're right." She bit her lip and Sibyll took a sip of tea.

Gil looked at his watch and nodded at Sibyll. "We need to go now, to visit your neighbors. But just remember, God is always with you, my child, as long as you listen to Him."

They stood and Mrs. Granger escorted them to the door. To keep up the pretense, Gil and she walked down to the next house. Gil reached up to knock on the door when they saw Ron down at the corner where they had begun the day. He nodded and they nodded back. Gil took Sibyll's hand and she apparated them back to the castle.

Hermione was watching for Sibyll, Gil, and Ron the moment she appeared at Hogwarts. Minerva was waiting with her, a warm hand on her shoulder. "There they are, Miss Granger, coming up the path."

She looked to where the woman was pointing and shoved her book into Minerva's hands, taking off running towards the trio, tears flowing down her face. Sibyll saw her and jogged towards her, arms open. Hermione threw her arms around Sibyll, almost knocking them over, were it not for Gil supporting their backs with his hand. "I knew you'd be able to rescue me," she sobbed out, burying her face in Sibyll's hair.

"Of course I came for you, my dear. You asked for my help and how could I deny you?" Sibyll gently kissed her forehead and they went back up to the castle. "Have you seen anyone else yet?"

"Just Albus and Minerva. I wanted to thank you all for what you did," she replied, not letting go of Sibyll. She waved her free hand in front of her face. "I'm sorry I'm so emotional."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Miss Granger. You were in a highly emotional situation and can finally release those feelings. Rose, I'm going to go on ahead and tell Poppy we're back." Sibyll nodded and he and Ron moved on ahead, leaving the two women alone.

"Were you able to bring anything with you?" Sibyll asked her as they slowly walked along the path.

"Patrick and the Shakespeare book. At least I can make Gilderoy happy," she said with a watery laugh. "I don't have my wand, though. Classes are going to be so much work without it. Transfiguring the pigeon wore me out completely. I guess I'll just have to practice a lot during the rest of break."

"We'll get you a new wand before classes start, I promise." They made it up to the castle and found Poppy standing there, waiting for Hermione.

"He hasn't woken up yet, but he's getting better. Would you like to go up and see him?" Hermione nodded and let go of Sibyll's arm and followed Poppy up the stairs. She was nervous about seeing him, not wanting him to be taken from her like everything else almost had. She blanched a little when she saw Ginny in the Infirmary, taking a step back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Penance, mainly. It's my fault they had to go rescue you, after all. I am sorry about that, it's just, I had no idea Harry would go off the rails like that. Can, can you forgive me?" Ginny looked down at the floor, as if unable to bear seeing what her answer would be.

Hermione surprised herself by taking a step forward and touching Ginny's arm. "Yes, I can forgive you." Ginny smiled and threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Now go in and see him. I think he's just about to wake up," she said as she hurriedly wiped away her tears.

Hermione nodded and went into the room. She took a seat next to his side, noticing that his color was much better than it had been when she'd left. Hesitantly, she reached out and picked up his hand, holding it in her own. Time slowed to a crawl as she watched for some sign of wakefulness from him. Almost imperceptibly, she felt his hand close around hers, squeezing lightly.

"Hermione, what happened? Are you all right?" he asked hoarsely.

"I'm fine now that you're awake, Severus. I thought I'd lose you there for a while. Whatever poison Draco used on the blade was most noxious indeed. But you're here and that's in the past." She could feel the tears running down her face and wiped them away with her free hand. "These are the last sad tears I cry for a long time. I'm tired of being a weepy woman." She laughed a little at his smirk. "What? Don't you believe me?"

"If you set your mind to it, then it will happen. You are the first person I've met since Lily with such strength of will."

Poppy came bustling into the room, a bright smile on her lips. "It's wonderful to see you awake, Severus. Hermione, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave now. I have some tests to run here. Feel free to come back after lunch. Young Mr. Weasley is here to escort you down to the Great Hall." Hermione nodded and stood up, squeezing his hand once more before she left.

Hermione went out into the main room of the Infirmary and found Ron pacing the room. "'Mione! I heard he's awake. Is he doing all right, then?"

"I believe so. Madam Pomfrey just has some tests to run, I guess," she replied as they went out of the room. "Is Harry going to be at lunch?"

"No one's seen Harry since McGonagall took him away yesterday. I'm worried about him, I really am. Whatever would possess him to do something so awful to you? We've been friends for so long."

"Well, I did call his mother a bitch, Ron. That did help me at all."

"You were angry with him, and for good reason. He blew things out of proportion. And don't you dare apologize to him before he sincerely apologizes to you. I know you, too well it seems sometimes."

Hermione felt her cheeks redden. "I'm glad I've found out who my friends are, Ron. Sibyll was right about you, you totally understand where I'm at. Thank you." She kissed his cheek lightly, watching him blush.

After lunch, Hermione went back up to the Infirmary. She passed Gil and smiled at him as he left. Knocking on the door, she entered Severus's room and saw he was sitting up, thumb in her sonnet book. He looked serious and she felt her brow furrow a little. "Please, sit. Gilderoy told me about rescuing you from your home."  
She sat in the chair and looked steadily at him. "That is not my home any longer. Here is home. Had I been able to talk to my parents first, things might have turned out differently. Obviously, Harry had different plans for my life. That does not change the fact that I shall cleave only onto you." She dropped her eyes down onto her clasped hands.

Hermione was surprised to feel his hand on her cheek, cradling her face gently. "Gilderoy left the sonnet book with me and it fell open to this verse." He cleared his throat and began to read. "O! never say that I was false of heart, Though absence seemed my flame to qualify, As easy might I from myself depart As from my soul which in thy breast doth lie: That is my home of love: if I have ranged, Like him that travels, I return again; Just to the time, not with the time exchanged, So that myself bring water for my stain. Never believe though in my nature resigned, All frailties that besiege all kinds of blood, That it could so preposterously be stained, To leave for nothing all thy sum of good; For nothing this wide universe I call, Save thou, my rose, in it thou art my all."

She sighed and nuzzled her face into his hand. "Oh, Severus, I love you, too." She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly, finding the sweet promise of content years to come in his embrace.


	16. Chapter 16

Five years later…

Hermione stretched and yawned, rubbing her stomach absently. "These numbers are driving me batty today."

"You're also two weeks away from delivery. Take a break, I'm certain Vector won't mind," Severus said as he looked up from the essays he was grading. "There's time enough to finish the advanced arithmancy degree after she's born."

"I know. Ooh," she said as she stood, touching her stomach once more. "I don't think it's going to be two more weeks, love. Will you run and get Poppy and Sibyll?" He nodded and left the room at a fast clip. Hermione smiled as she watched him leave and then moved into their bedroom, changing into a worn nightgown. She was stripping the bed when Sibyll entered.

"Hermione! What are you doing?"

"I don't want to ruin the good linens. Will you help me to put old ones on?"

"Or we could just put a charm on them so they won't get dirty."

"That, too. Sometimes I still forget I have magic at my disposal." She winced and touched her stomach again, hearing Sibyll perform the self-cleaning charm on the bed. Hermione let Sibyll help her into the bed and she sat back against the headboard, rubbing her stomach absently as she tried to keep her breathing steady.

By the time Poppy joined them, Sibyll was holding Hermione's hand as she bore down through her first truly painful contraction. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"I haven't been keeping track, Poppy," Hermione answered as she watched Poppy set up the tools she'd need for the delivery. "Though I do hope you're going to give me a pain numbing potion."

"Eventually, yes. Your labor is still in the early stages."

"You mean it gets worse?"

"Just a little, my dear. Now, I have to go do some tasks to prepare for this. Sibyll will know when it's time to get me again." Poppy left the room and Hermione looked at Sibyll.

"You never said anything about the pain being this bad."

"That's because I was so happy. I sort of forgot about the pain when I held Evelyn for the first time. It was a miracle we had her at all, at our age. And she can't wait to meet the new baby." Sibyll smiled as Hermione squeezed her hand tightly. "This, too, shall pass."

They sat and talked about what was going on in the castle until suddenly, the labor changed. Hermione's water broke and the contractions came faster and lasted longer. Sibyll left and came back with Poppy, who gave Hermione a potion to take. The pain instantly dulled and she found she could focus on pushing more.

Poppy checked to see how far Hermione was dilated and smiled up at her. "I can feel the head. Push down as hard as you can with the next contraction." Hermione did as instructed and could feel her daughter, their daughter, leave her body. Sibyll cut the cord while Poppy cleaned out her airway and then Hermione heard the child's first cry. Bursting into happy tears, she held out her arms.

Poppy placed the child in them and then used another spell to clean them up. "Will you send Severus in? He should come meet his daughter." Poppy left the room and Sibyll brushed Hermione's hair a little, then covered her with a sheet.

"She's beautiful, Hermione."

"Isn't she though?" Hermione stroked her cheek gently, smiling happily.

"She's here?" were the first words out of Severus's mouth when he stepped into the room.

"Yes. Do you want to tell Sibyll the name we picked out for her?"

"Of course. Sibyll, may I introduce you to Eileen Rosethorne Snape?" Hermione saw the quick tears that came to Sibyll's eyes and held out the baby to Sibyll, who gently took her.

"Really and truly?" she whispered, not taking her eyes off the child.

"Really and truly, my dear friend. You and Gil are going to be her godparents, after all, just like we are for Evelyn." Hermione looked over at her husband, her smile widening. "After all, it was you who brought us together."

"I rather think it was Fate that did that, Hermione."

"Well, Fate had a rather large helping hand, didn't she? The red string that binds us to our loves has grown ever tighter with the birth of our children." Hermione touched Sibyll's wrist and the other woman nodded.

"And may we all live happily until we pass beyond the Veil," she softly said as she passed the baby to Severus.

"Amen to that, Sibyll," he said dryly, his face relaxing into a rare small smile. "Amen to that."


End file.
